The Wish
by Slytherinchick4ev
Summary: Hermione and Draco are back to retake their 7th year at Hogwarts. Putting aside their differences a blossoming romance starts. Then one night Draco makes a terrible wish that will change everything!
1. Chapter 1

The wish

Chapter One: Starting over

**A/N Hello! I have so many fanfictions going on right now that I never update, that I think im going to delete them all and just work on this one. Anyway I hope you enjoy it! **

The day was perfect. The sun was shining, and a cool breeze was blowing. Another year has come to board the Hogwarts Express, bringing hundreds of witches and wizards to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Over the summer Hogwarts was repaired after the wait. The golden trio had indeed won. Ever since, the world has been a happier place. Wizards and wizards no longer walked around with sad frowns upon their bright faces. Everyone now had a cheerful smile, well most of them anyway. Speaking of smiles a very cheerful girl ran down the busy platform to the train. Her long light brown curls bouncing. This girl was Hermione Granger. Now Hermione wasn't just any ordinary witch. She was THEE witch. There wasn't a single spell she couldn't perform at the age of 12. She had the highest scores in N.E.W.T.S at Hogwarts since 1674. Hermione was one of the main reasons Voldemort was destroyed, along with her 2 best friends Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter. The boys would not be attending Hogwarts with the girl this year though. As they had auror training to be done. Hermione searched the crowd for a familiar face. She saw no one. Pushing her trolley along with her, she walked around trying to find someone. Hermione thought she spotted Ginny Weasley but it was just someone carrying a large pumpkin. She felt her trolley bang into someone. Hermione quickly darted her eyes to the target. There stood her sworn enemy Draco Malfoy. Their eyes locked. Hermione thinks back to the room of requirement when Ron, Harry and herself saved Draco along with his friend Blaise Zabini. Hermione hasn't seen him since. Until now.

'Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to were I was going.' Hermione said quickly breaking her gaze from his eyes. She turned the trolley around and began to quickly walk off before he had the chance to say anything. But she was stopped when a strong hand gently grabbed her shoulder.

'You dropped one of your books. You will probably need it.' Draco says handing her the book. Hermione takes the book from him. He hasn't insulted her yet. Something must be up.

'Thanks, I think.' Hermione says turning away. Draco stops her again. 'What do you want?' She snaps spinning around.

'I was wondering if you saw my friend Blaise Zabini. You know he had ark skin, and he is really tall.' Draco asks.

'I know what he looks like. We saved your butts last year remember?' Hermione snaps at Draco. 'And no I haven't seen him. I'm looking for my friends too.' She says, her voice softening a little.

'Do you mind if I tag along? If we find your friends they might have seen Blaise.' Draco asks. Hermione sighs. He is definitely up to something. But she agrees. The walk in silence keeping their eyes open.

'Granger, you may not believe it but I have changed. After the war my father was sent to Azkaban. Mother and I have changed our ways. We have got rid of anything that has had to do with the dark arts. My mum never wanted to be a death eater. She hated it. My father made her and myself become one. I always hated it too. All those years in school my father was making me be so mean to everyone. If I wasn't I was punished. I promise you, I am truly sorry for all the trouble I have caused you and your friends. I promise I have changed. I don't expect you to forget what I put you through. But can you please forgive me?' Draco asks sincerely. Hermione looks at his pleading eyes. Her parents raised her to be forgiving. But not too forgiving.

'Malfoy. You made my life a living hell. I don't know if I can ever forgive you.' She spats out. Draco's eyes sadden and he kicks a rock. 'But- I can try.' Hermione says giving him a small smile. 'Lets just start over.' Hermione says, extending her hand. 'I'm Hermione Granger.'

'Draco Malfoy.'

**A/N Okaaay that's the end of chapter one. So did you like it? I know its really short! Please don't hate me. It was just a quickie to get the story going! Some of you may think that Hermione and Draco are moving along too fast, I know that too but they have to because the story plot line needs to start soon. Okay so I will try to get the next chapter up soon and don't worry it will be so much longer! I'm so sorry if I font get it up in the next week, because I have exams, so im kinda stressed, but ill do my best! TOODLES!**

**P.S I do shout outs in my stories so if you want your name mentioned somewhere in here leave a review and I'll be on it! K THANKS **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N Hello! Here is chapter number 3! This chapter was very fun to write! I am excited for you all to read it! Soo enjoy it! Thanks TOODLES! Slytherinchick4ev 3**

**P.S I didn't get even one review for the first chapter! That's disappointing, anyways ttyl!**

'Ginny!' Hermione yelled to her best friend as she enveloped her in a hug. 'I have been looking everywhere for you! I didn't want to get on the train without you! I missed you terribly! How was your summer? Did you study for O.W.L.S?' Hermione asked Ginny quickly.

'Hermione! I have missed you so much! Your hair, it's so long, and all the frizz is gone! I love it! I just got here; Dad came across an old tattered muggle pen lying on the side of the rode when we drove her. Of course he had to examine it so we had to drive all the way back to the house. It was a mess. Mum was furious. 'ARTHUR WEASLEY! WE DON'T WANT TO REPEAT RON'S SECOND YEAR AGAIN DO WE? GINNY WILL BE LATE FOR THE TRAIN!' Ginny mocked her mother. 'It was crazy. But we made it. My summer was brilliant! Harry took me to Italy for 2 weeks! Guess what he did?' Ginny says grabbing Hermione's shoulders shaking them. Harry and Ginny started dating during 5th year but kept it a secret until after the war. Ginny was now in her 7th year along with Hermione. As were the rest of Ginny's year. Since they all took their 6th year during the war they were back for 7th year.

'HE DID NOT!' Hermione says her mouth dropping! Oh my god Ginny! Congratulations! I never thought he would propose so early! How come I didn't find out over the summer?'

'Harry and I wanted to keep it a secret until school started. Only my family knows, and know you and now him.' Ginny says raising her eyebrows at Draco. 'What's he doing here?'

'I'll talk to you later about it. Ginny I still can't believe it! Hermione says pulling Ginny into a hug. 'Really, this is amazing! I'm so happy for you!' Hermione smiles. 'So let's see this rock.' Ginny stretches out her hand, where a large diamond ring sits on her finger. It has a silver band with tiny diamonds all around it, and on top 1 large diamond is placed. "Ginny that's beautiful!' Hermione squeals, while Ginny smiles and nods her head.

'Ahem.' The girls turn around and look at Draco, raising there eyebrows. 'Congratulations to you Weasley, but I must interrupt, because the train leaves in 1 minute. I suggest we go get on it!' The girls laugh and grab their bags jumping onto the train. Draco follows behind them. Ginny turns around.

'You can leave now. We don't want you here.' She tells him.

'No Ginny its fine. He can come.'

'Hermione you have some explaining to do!' Ginny says sighing, pulling open a compartment door and stepping inside.

'I will catch up with you later, I'm going to look for Blaise, he will be somewhere on the train.' Draco says, exiting the compartment. Hermione waves, then turns to Ginny. Ginny raises her eyebrows.

'Ginny, after the war I just wanted to start things over, and apparently so did he. Draco said he didn't want to be on the dark side. His father tortured him if he didn't. He said he's sorry for everything that he caused and that he has changed! I'm willing to give him a chance! Will you?'

'You really think he's changed?' Ginny asks.

'Yes I really do.' Hermione says nodding. Ginny sighs.

'Okay, okay I guess I will give him a chance too. But if he ever is rude, or says something to hurt anybody, were done! Sound good?' Hermione nods again. "Fine!'

**Okay there is chapter 2! I feel so bad because i didnt have it up her earlier! Im so sorry! I had exams and then i totally forgot about this story! But i finally got it up! Sorry it is kinda short, but i didnt have much time to write it! P.S Remember i do shout outs in my stories so leave a review and i will make sure to mention you! ~Slytherinchick4ev**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey everyone! I would like to thank my first reviewer TheMasterOfTheDeathlyHallows! Thanks, for the review! So your name will be in this chapter somewhere! Enjoy~Slytherinchick4ev**

'Hermione, Ginny, this is Blaise Zabini.' Draco says to the girls in their train compartment. A tall, dark, muscular smiled and nods. 'Blaise this is Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley.'

'Oh I know who they are. The Gryffindor princess and her sidekick.' Blaise says. Ginny stands up and comes right up to Blaise, not even an inch apart.

'Now, I don't want to get off to a bad start, but let's get one thing straight! I am not anyone's sidekick! Do you hear?' Ginny whispers to him grabbing his green and silver tie. Blaise steps back, and fixes his tie.

'Feisty one. I like her!' Blaise says, pointing a thumb in Ginny's direction. They all laugh except for Ginny who crosses her arms. Blaise walks over and sits beside her. 'Well hello there.' He says sliding closer. Ginny pushes him away.

'Disgusting.' Once again everyone laughs except for Ginny. A silence follows.

'So how was everyone's summer?' Hermione asks breaking the silence.

'Oh it was great. I travelled the world with my parents. We went to Paris, Italy, China, Egypt, India, Australia, New Zealand, Brazil, Africa, Cuba, New York, Las Vegas, Manitoba, Alberta, and Greenland. I liked Australia the best. We went cave diving, it was great fun. I also liked the kangaroos that we saw.'

'That is so awesome! I have been to Cuba, when I was 9! We went scuba diving! It was lots of fun. You are so lucky that you got to travel the world! How come you did?' Hermione asks fascinated.

'Well it's for my dads work. My dad Kellan is a muggle, and my mum Mackenna is a witch. I'm half-blood.' Blaise explains. Hermione smiles.

'I have been to Egypt.' Ginny says, after being so quiet. 'It was great fun.'

'Yea I liked Egypt too. Did you go to any pyramids?' Blaise asks her.

'Yea we went to quite a few actually. Which ones did you go to?' Ginny replies to him deepening the conversation. Blaise and Ginny start talking all about Egypt leaving Hermione, and Draco totally out of the conversation. Hermione turns sideways and crosses her legs in the seat, facing Draco.

'And how was your summer?'

'It was okay I guess. It was hard though. Mother and I were working on the house. Fixing it up, and getting rid of anything that reminded us of the dark arts. We also painted the whole place, inside and out, and cleaned up the yard so it no longer looks like a prison. How was yours?' Hermione laughs.

'It was terrible! I couldn't wait to get back to school! My father, and mother split up over the summer, and my mum already has a new boyfriend, Dale!' Hermione says spitting his name out.

'Is he a nice guy?'

'Let's not talk about him okay. Forget I mentioned that.' Hermione says. 'So I talked to Ginny, and she said she is also willing to give you another chance. She wasn't as easy as I was to convince, so you screw one thing up, and we are back to how things used to be! Got it?' Draco nods. 'Good! So are you excited for this school year?'

'Yeah glad to be back, but I have a lot of bad memories at the school, so it will be hard to forget about that.'

'Don't worry; you have us to help you.' Hermione says. Draco sighs.

'Hermione, I feel like you forgave me too easy, and I shouldn't deserve your kindness. I made your life hell. I don't know anyway to explain how truly sorry I am. I would take it all back if I could.' Hermione smiles and places her hand on top of Draco's.

'Draco, my parents raised me very well. I know you were sorry for what you did. I am really sorry too. Your dad made you do that stuff, so I forgive you. After the war I really wanted things to change. I wanted to start over. So when you said the same thing, I realised that even though you did make my life terrible, I could somehow forgive you. So I let all the memories of those times go, completely wiped them from my mind, and decided to start over with you. Don't worry about it. I know how sorry you are. But remember what I said if you screw anything up, we are back to how it used to be.' Hermione says smiling and taking her hand off Draco'. She puts her feet back on the floor and watches Ginny and Blaise. Blaise whispers to Ginny and she throws her head back laughing. Hermione smiles. Ginny notices the two staring at her and immediately stops laughing.

'What?' Ginny asks going red. Hermione laughs.

'Nothing, glad to see your enjoying yourself.' Ginny rolls her eyes then starts talking to Blaise. Hermione smiles, maybe Draco and Blaise won't be so bad!

***************************2 HOURS PASS****************************

'Attention all students. We have arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your trunks will be already delivered to your room. Please exit in an orderly fashion way, and have a great year!' Hermione, Draco, Ginny, and Blaise all get off the train and get in one boat together.

'I'm so glad to be back!' Hermione says. 'I'm finally home!'

**A/N Finished chapter 3! Once again I would like to thank TheMasterOfTheDeathlyHallows for the first review! Your name (Mackenna was mentioned as Blaise's moms name!) Hope you enjoyed chapter 3 everyone! Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I can get it up! ~Slytherinchick4ev**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Heeelllo! Chapter 4 here we go! This story is moving fast, I can't wait until the really good stuff starts! I'm so excited to write it, and for you guys to read it! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Toodles! ~Slytherinchick4ev**

'"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I would like to introduce the new staff member. Teaching Defense against the dark arts is Mr. Whilpet. Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" Headmistress McGonagall says after the sorting ceremony is finished.

'Ginny, are you going to be telling people that you and Harry are engaged?' Hermione asks Ginny, after drinking some pumpkin juice.

'I will tell my friends, but I'm sure it will get out.' Ginny replies scooping a pile of potatoes on her plate. Hermione nods while drinking some more pumpkin juice.

'So what was going on with you and Blaise?' Hermione asks suspiciously.

'He is actually really funny, and nice. I never thought I would say that, but he is.' Ginny replies shrugging.

'Oh, well I'm glad you like him. Just remember though, you have a fiancé.'

'Yes Hermione, I know. Aren't you the one who told me to become friends with them?'

'Yes, yes I know.' Hermione replies. Ginny nods.

'What's going on with you and Draco then? Just remember he was a death eater.' Ginny says mocking Hermione. Hermione rolls her eyes.

'Fine, you win.' They laugh, and continue to eat the rest of the meal in silence.

'Attention please.' McGonagall says calming the students. 'I hope you all enjoyed your first meal at Hogwarts this year. Bed time is at 8:30, no students shall be within the corridors any later, unless they have permission from a staff member. Goodnight.' She finishes and with a wave of her hand the plates empty. The hall starts up into loud chatter again.

'I am so tired. I can't wait to crawl into bed.' Hermione says exiting the hall.

'Yea me too.' Ginny agrees running to the stairs. They go up the stairs 2 at a time it takes them 5 minutes to get to their room, with only 2 stair changes. 'Do you know the password Hermione?'

'Yea McGonagall mentioned it to me before. It's Banana Fritters.' Hermione says holding in a giggle. 'I honestly don't know how she came up with that one. Must just be something that popped into her mind.' The portrait swings open letting the girls in. They both quickly go up stairs. When they reach their room they both flop down on their beds. 'I have missed this place. It's good to be able to go to sleep without being scared every night.'

'Scared? Hermione did you say scared?' Ginny asks sitting up. Hermione sits up too.

'Scared? No I didn't say scared.'

'Hermione you most defiantly said scared. What is up? What happened at home?'

'Ginny just leave it okay? It's nothing.' Hermione says raising her voice a little. With a wave of her wand she is in her pajamas. She gets in her bed and pulls the covers over her.

'Hermione, I have seen your scars. You said you were scared. That's obviously not nothing. Why wont you tell me? I can help you.' Ginny says. Hermione sits straight up in bed and looks at Ginny.

'I said it was nothing. I don't want your help, because I don't need it! Leave it! Its nothing.' Hermione says angrily. She lays down pulling the covers over her, and shuts the light off with her wand, leaving Ginny worried, in the dark. Ginny sighs and goes to bed not even bothering to change into her pajamas.

When Ginny wakes up that morning Hermione isn't in her bed, or in the room. Ginny gets up and changes into her school robes. 'Hermione?' Ginny asks. No answer. She must be a breakfast she says to herself. Ginny goes down to breakfast shortly after. She spots Hermione sitting at the table, with a piece of toast in her hand. Ginny walks over to her and sits down beside her. 'Hermione where were you this morning ?'

'I was down here. I got up early so i just came to breakfast. I was the only one in here. How was your sleep Ginny ?'

'It was fine.' Ginny says slowly. Why is Hermione acting like nothing happened Ginny wonders. 'Hermione about last night.'

'What about last night?'

'Nevermind.' Ginny replies.

'This is delicious, why don't you have some?'

'I'm not very hungry.' Ginny says. Hermione shrugs and continues to eat.

**A/N Hope you liked that chapter. The next one will be up as soon as i have time. Thanks! TOODLES~Slytherinchick4ev**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Heyyyy! I'm really happy because I got 3 reviews! I would like to thank Sophia Lena Duchannes Riddle, you left some awesome reviews. I noticed that you were anonymous as in you that weren't an actual account. Lol my mistake on that chapter problem! Thanks for pointing that out, I will get that changed. There may be a twist in it somewhere! Keep reading and you'll get your answer I noticed your name was Sophia Lena Duchannes Riddle. I love the Beautiful series too. We have the same taste in books! That's pretty cool. To the reviewer who said that McGonagall sounded too much like Dumbledore. Sorry, I tried to have her follow Dumbledore's speech, in his honour. I apologise if that was something you didn't like, but I don't think I am going to change it. My apologies. Anyway I hope you enjoy chapter 5! P.S Sophia Lena Duchannes Riddle since I do not have a name I will leave the name Sophia in here somewhere.**

'Your homework will be due on Thursday. That gives you 3 days to work on it. Have a good day.' Madame Pomfrey announced to her class. Hermione grabbed her homework and put it in her book bag. 'Hermione dear could you come here for a moment?' The plump women called for her. Hermione walks over worried that she did something wrong.

'Yes professor?'

'I noticed while you were cutting the roots, that you have a nasty scar on your wrist. Is everything alright dear?' Madame Pomfrey says rolling up Hermione's sleeve and turning Hermione's wrist over to see the cut. Hermione quickly pulls her arm back and pulls her sleeve down.

'I tripped and fell.' Hermione lies. 'It's no big deal really. Loose piece of pavement.'

'Okay, that's all I needed.' Madame Pomfrey says, although Hermione knows she's not convinced. Hermione quickly grabs her bag and leaves.

'Hermione wait up.' A boy calls from behind her. Hermione stops and turns around. Blaise smiles at her. Hermione flashes a smile in his way.

'Hi Blaise.' She says grinning. 'Where's Draco?'

'Oh he doesn't take herbology.'

'Oh, I didn't even notice you were in there.' Hermione says laughing.

'Oh thanks.' Blaise replies sarcastically pushing Hermione. Hermione acts offended then shoves him back.

'Last one to the castle is a mouldy Mandrake.' Hermione yells, and runs gale force to the castle. Blaise laughs and runs behind her.

'Get away from me you mouldy Mandrake.' Hermione says after reaching the castle first. Blaise laughs uncontrollably. 'Blaise it wasn't that funny.' Though she is laughing too.

'Right I'm sorry, I lost my cool there.'

'Can't lose what you never had.' Hermione replies.

'You're a mouldy piece of cheese.' Blaise says trying to insult Hermione. She just laughs.

'Wow you're really funny.' She says sarcastically

'Better to be funny, then funny looking.'

'You're lucky you got both.' Hermione quickly says back.

'You're just the comeback queen aren't you?' Blaise says laughing. Hermione laughs along then drops her book bag.

'This thing is so heavy.' She says picking it back up. Blaise automatically grabs it off her shoulder, and carries it for her. 'You don't have to.'

'I want too.' Blaise says. Hermione thanks him. 'So how was your first day of classes?'

'It was good. How was yours?' Hermione asks.

'Also good. Should we go meet up with Ginny and Draco? We still have 2 hours free time before dinner.'

'Yea, let's go. Do you know where they would be?'

'I don't know. Somewhere in the school.' Blaise says shrugging.

'You don't say.' Hermione says sarcastically. Blaise smiles.

'HERMIONE, BLAISE.' Someone yells from behind them. Draco and Ginny run up to them.

'Hi Ginny, Hi Draco. We were just looking for you two.' Hermione says.

'Yea we were looking for you too. Should we just walk around the school grounds for like 2 hours?' Ginny asks.

'Hi Ginny.' Blaise blurts out.

'Hi Blaise.' Ginny replies back walking over to him.

'Yes let's just walk around. I have to go drop my bag off in my room first.' Hermione says.

'Yea me too.' Draco replies. 'Meet you guys back here in like 5 minutes.' Draco says running off, with Blaise. Ginny and Hermione turn the opposite way and run there. Quickly chucking her heavy bag on her bed Hermione, and Ginny run out. Behind them they hear a loud thump. Hermione jumps.

'That scared me. It was probably just my bag falling off my bed.' Hermione says shrugging it off. Ginny agrees with her as they return to their meeting spot. Draco and Blaise are already standing there waiting. Hermione waves to them, exposing her wrist.

'Hermione, what' that scar from? That is a major scar.' Blaise asks walking over too her. Hermione puts her hands behind her back.

'It's nothing!' Hermione says. Blaise shrugs and wraps an arm around Ginny's shoulders, starting to walk. Ginny laughs then shakes it off. Hermione smiles at the two walking ahead of her and Draco.

'So Draco, how you been?' Hermione asks trying to start a conversation.

'I have been good. I have lots of things on my mind.'

'Like what?' Hermione asks nudging him.

'Well there is this girl that I like. I started liking her last year. During the war. But I know that she will never feel the same way about me. I don't know what to do.'

'A girl? Is her name Amanda, Sophia, Grace, Lilly? What's her name? I think if you really like her, you should tell her how you feel.'

'I can't tell you her name. I don't know if she considers me more than a friend, I don't know!

'Why don't you tell her? If she is a good friend, I'm pretty sure if she didn't like you back it wouldn't ruin your friendship. I'm sure she will be nice about it. So tell her!' Hermione says. Draco nods.

'Hermione, I need you to know that, I really like you.'

'Thanks Draco, I really like you too.'

'As more than a friend.'

**A/N Wooah cliff-hanger there. I had tons of fun writing this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm still excited about this chapter! Once again I would like to thank my reviewers! You guys make my day! I feel so happy when I see reviews. Happy author, means good chapters, means happy readers! Toodles~Slytherinchick4ev**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello! Here is chapter number 6! I would like to thanks Avoline Malfoy, and mimichamp, and Sophia Lena Duchannes Riddle! Thanks for the great reviews, I really appreciate it. So on Chapter 5 I left you guys off with a cliffy, didn't I? Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! ~TOODLES~ Slytherinchick4ev**

'HERMIONE, YOU GOT TO SEE THIS!' Ginny yelled from down a hill. Hermione looks at Draco with and apologetic look and runs down the hill.

'What?' Hermione snaps. Ginny raises her hands. 'Sorry, sorry I was having a conversation with Draco and it was interrupted. Okay, what?' Hermione says with a softer voice.

'Look at Blaise's finger.' Ginny says laughing. Blaise has his finger completely bent back to his wrist.

'Wow cool.' Hermione says sarcastically. 'That's what you interrupted my conversation for. I can do the same.' Hermione says pulling her finger back. Ginny laughs, then Hermione runs up the hill back to Draco. 'So what were you saying before we were so rudely interrupted?'

'Oh, it doesn't really matter. I shouldn't have brought it up.' Draco says looking at the ground.

'No, it does matter. Draco I know what you said. You said that you like me. As more than a friend.' Hermione says looking at him. Draco nods.

'This is why it doesn't matter because it's stupid.'

'Draco it's not stupid. I'm just wondering why you didn't tell me earlier. How do I know this isn't just a trick?' Hermione asks.

'Hermione, it isn't. In the room of requirement when you, and your friends came back for us it made me know that you are a great person. Even though I made your life hell, you still came back for us. You risked your life to safe ours. I like that. During the war I started noticing small things that I liked about you. Your courage, super smart, great fighting skills, your athletic ability, the way you bite your lip when you're nervous.' Draco says smiling. Hermione bites her lip

'Like that! I like all those things about you. Then when I returned to my house, it brought back bad memories. I was in the room where you were tortured and it killed me inside, to remember what happened to you. That's when I realised that I really liked you.' Draco says. Hermione stays quiet for a while. 'Hermione, say something.'

'Draco I like you a lot, as a friend. I don't know if I like you as more than a friend though. I think you have gotten to be a nice guy that I like to hang out with. Any girl would be lucky to be your girlfriend. But I don't think that girl is me. What about Mimi, or Avoline. Their in Slytherin right?' Hermione says. Draco's face drops.

'Hermione I really like you though. I don't like anyone else; you're the only girl I see.' Draco says grabbing her hand. Hermione stays quiet.

'I don't know Draco. So are you asking me to be your girlfriend?'

'Yes, please give it a try. I really like you.'

'Give me time to think okay?' Hermione says. Draco smiles.

'Okay.'

**A/N Okay so I know this chapter is really short, but I had barely any time to right it because I am travelling, so I don't have much time. I knew that I should update the story though since I haven't in a while. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and once again I would like to thank mimichamp, Avoline Malfoy, and Sophia Lena Duchannes Riddle. ~TOODLES~ Slytherinchick4ev**

**P.S Sophia I cried too at the end of the last book! There is another one coming out? I have got to read it! Have you heard that they are making a movie? I can hardly wait! The director, and screen writer have already been hired. This is so exciting!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Haii! How have all my wonderful readers been? So it's been a couple days since the update, sorry for the little wait there. Here is chapter number 7! **

**P.S Sophia, ha-ha yes, chatting through review…..classy! I would also like to thank peach 2 rock, and once again Sophia! Sophia since your name has already been in here I wont put it in again. But I would like to say that you are my best reviewer and you make my day!**

Hermione and Ginny sat quietly eating their breakfast on Friday. Just as Ginny began talking to Hermione about Blaise they were interrupted.

'It's been 5 days since I asked you out, and you still haven't given me an answer.' Draco says sitting down beside Hermione. Hermione took a bite of her peach and turned around to face Draco.

'Draco you gave me lots to think about. It was a big decision that I had to make. My answer is.'

'Hermione, we have to go to next class. Like right now.' Ginny says once again interrupting them.

'Just a second Ginny. I need to talk to Draco. So Draco the answer is.'

'Hermione! We need to go now.'

'Ginny I said just wai-'

'No, I'm not waiting. I am not going to be late for McGonagall, we are going. Sorry Draco.' Ginny says grabbing Hermione by the wrist and dragging her out of the hall. They run to the class making it there just in time.

'You girls are late. Please sit down.' McGonagall says sternly to the girls.

'Sorry.' Ginny murmurs as they sit down, at a desk near the back. As McGonagall talks about the new lesson Ginny starts talking to Hermione.

'Hermione, what is your answer to Draco? We have all waited 5 days, and you still haven't said anything.' Ginny whispers.

'Well I would have said something if you would have gave me like 2 more seconds.' Hermione whispers back.

'I didn't want to be late okay? McGonagall is in a bad mood today. I don't want to get on her nerves. Though I think we already did.' Ginny quickly whispers back, writing down some notes.

'I didn't want to be late either. I don't think she would have been that mad if we were a little late though.'

'Ginny, Hermione stop talking. Detention at 4:30 for the both of you.'

'But-' Ginny goes to protest.

'No buts, no hush' McGonagall says sternly. Hermione frowns and begins to copy down the notes. Finally after what seems like hours the class is over.

'Ginny way to go, you got us detention.' Hermione says in frustration.

'Hey! It wasn't all me.' Ginny says back. Hermione laughs.

'I know, I was just joking. Let's go Gingy.' Hermione says playfully pushing Ginny.

'Hermione, I love you.'

'I love you.'

**A/N End of chapter 7. Chapter 8 will be up as soon as possible. Once again Sophia, and Peach 2 rock thanks for the reviews. I know this chapter wasnt very long, but i try! Anyway ~TOODLES~ Slytherinchick4ev**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Haii! Here comes chapter number 8! I'm really excited about this chapter because it is much longer than my other ones and it was fun too right! I would like to thank GraystipexSilverstream! Thanks for the review! Your name will be in here somewhere. Anyway here we goo!**

**P.S Sophia the lead actors have already been hired. Here is a link to them .com/heat-vision/beautiful-creatures-jack-oconnell-alice-englert-287794**

'Hermione, Draco really wants to know your answer.' Blaise says meeting up with Hermione in the hall after last class. 'That's all he has been talking about all day. Go tell him right now.'

'I can't Blaise, me and Ginny have detention. Which I should probably be leaving to. I'll talk with him later.' Hermione replies quickly leaving. She runs to the trophy room and meets Ginny there.

'Ms. Granger, now that you have arrived I can explain your discipline.' Professor McGonagall says handing Ginny rags, and Hermione a bucket of water. 'Last night someone poured egg yoke all over the floor of this room. You shall clean it using no magic at all. No buts Ms. Weasley. When you are finished come to my office, with the rags and bucket. Get started now.' McGonagall says exciting the room. Hermione sighs and Ginny whines.

'Well the quicker we start the faster we get it done.' Hermione says taking a rag from Ginny. She dumps it in the bucket and gets down on her knees, scrubbing the floor. Ginny grunts then puts a rag in the bucket soaking it with water. She grins then squeezes the rag over top of Hermione's head. Hermione screams and stands up. 'GINNY KAITLYN WEASLEY!' Hermione screams chucking her wet rag at Ginny. Ginny laughs and runs to the other side of the room. Hermione ducks behind a table just as Ginny throws a wet rag at her. Hermione picks up the rag and throws it back at Ginny. The rag lands right on Ginny's face. Hermione laughs and runs to the water bucket to wet her rag. Ginny beats her to it though. She dips her rag in and runs over to Hermione jumping on her back. She squeezes the rag all down Hermione's back. She shrieks, as Ginny jumps off.

'Hermione you look a little wet. Do you need a towel?' Ginny says. Hermione nods ands walks over. But Ginny grabs the water bucket and dumps it over Hermione's head. Hermione screams.

'GINNY!' Hermione shouts. She starts running at Ginny.

'You'll never catch me.' Ginny says laughing. Hermione chases Ginny around the room. Just as she is about to grab her Ginny slips on the floor. Hermione trips over Ginny and lands on the floor beside her. Soaking wet. The two girls look at each other and start laughing. Hermione quickly pulls her wand out of her pocket and drenches Ginny with water, so they are now both soaked.

'Gotch ya!' Hermione says, putting her wand back in her pocket. Ginny spits out water, and then laughs. When the girls finally stop laughing Hermione stands up, followed by Ginny. 'Look at this place. It's a mess. We need to clean up.'

'This is going to take forever. We won't make it in time for dinner.'

'Oh yes we will.' Hermione says pulling out her wand. She performs a quick spell that cleans up the entire room.

'Hermione! We are going to get in so much trouble. McGonagall said we aren't aloud to use magic.'

'What magic? We never used magic.' Hermione says winking. Ginny laughs and grabs the bucket.

'Come on.' Ginny says leaving the room. Hermione laughs. Slowly they walk up to McGonagall's office to return the rags. They leave them outside the door.

'Now we have 2 hours to spare until Dinner, what should we do?' Ginny asks Hermione.

'Let's go find Blaise and Draco. I need to talk with Draco.' Hermione replies.

'Blaise told me that they would be in their common room if we needed them.' Ginny says. Hermione nods as her and Ginny make their way to the room. As they enter the dark, cold dungeons Hermione stops. 'What are you doing? Come on.' Ginny says waving Hermione forward.

'I thought I heard something.' Hermione says taking a step. 'It's probably nothing.' She says. Hermione shivers then walks in the dungeon right beside Ginny. Suddenly she stops. 'Ginny what was that?' Hermione says grabbing Ginny's arm. Ginny laughs as Mrs. Norris comes out from behind a corner.

'Hermione it's just Mrs. Norris. You seem really scared, why are you so scared Hermione?' Ginny asks. Hermione stares at Ginny.

'Over the summer my friend Fiona locked me in a dark closet. It's nothing really. The dungeons just creep me out.' Hermione lies. But Ginny knows better.

'Hermione, dungeons? Creep you out? Yea right. Hermione you helped destroy Voldemort and a little dark scares you?'

'Fine your right. I guess I'm just really nervous to talk to Draco.' Hermione replies shrugging. Ginny sighs.

'Hermione it will be fine. Whatever you chose, he will like you no matter what. Don't worry about it. Come on.' Ginny says pulling her friends arm. Hermione smiles. Finally the girls exit the dungeons and arrive at the common room.

'Mudblood and Blood traitor. What do you need here?' The portrait spats at them. Ginny kicks the door. Hermione smiles.

'We are here to see our friends. Open this door immediately or trust me, you will be punished.' Ginny threatens. The portrait shrieks and immediately opens. Ginny smiles at Hermione and steps inside. They spot the boys. Draco is lying on the couch with his hands behind his head and Blaise is poking at the fire. Blaise sees the girls and smiles.

'Hello.' He says. Draco quickly sits up and smiles at Hermione. Hermione smiles back. Ginny looks at the 2 and quickly starts talking to Blaise pulling him away, leaving Hermione and Draco alone.

'So we need to talk.' Hermione says to Draco. She sits down on the couch beside Draco. 'You have been waiting for a while now.'

'Yea, so do you have the answer?' Draco asks. Hermione nods.

'My answer is…..'

**A/N and that's where I end this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it; I left you with a little cliffy there! Longest chapter yet! It was fun to write. Once again I would like to thank GraystripexSilverstream for the review! ~TOODLES~ Slytherinchick4ev**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hello everyone. EEEK you probably all hate me because I haven't updated in sooooo long! I don't have nay excuse for not updating, so I hope you will all forgive me. I am so sorry. I hope this chapter will make up for it, because I have a feeling you will all like this chapter. I would like to thank GraystripexSilverstream, Gwenevere Walter, and paulina for the reviews. Paulina I guess I wasn't thinking when I was writing about the boats, but thankyou for pointing that out, and Ron and Hermione didn't work out, because he had Auror training as I mentioned. Anyway here it goes!**

'Yes, Draco I will be your girlfriend.' Hermione said quickly to Draco, smiling. Draco's face lit up. 'Draco?' Hermione asks waving a hand in front of his face. Draco smiled at her and grabbed her hand, pulling her over towards Blaise and Ginny.

'Blaise, I don't believe you have met my girlfriend. This is my girlfriend Hermione Granger.' Draco says laughing. Blaise slaps a hand on Draco's back.

'Congratulations mate. She's a beauty.' Blaise replies smiling. Hermione laughs.

'Thanks Blaise.' Hermione replies. She looks over at Ginny who is grinning from ear to ear.

'Hermione this is great! Name the kids after me.' Ginny says enthusiastically. Hermione rolls her eyes.

'Let's not get ahead of ourselves now Ginny.' She says sternly, though she's smiling. Ginny laughs.

'Well were does the new couple want to go on their first date?' Blaise asks.

'I have already got it planned.' Draco replies. Everyone looks at Draco and he turns red. The group laughs. 'Hermione go get ready right now because we have to be there at dinner, and that's in an hour. Wear something that you can get messy in, and meet me down at the black lake, at 7:00.' And with that, Draco turns around and leaves to his room. Blaise shrugs and follows. Ginny links her arm through Hermione and together they leave.

'I wonder what you guys will be doing tonight. Maybe you will be swimming. No it cant be because then he would have told you to bring a swimsuit. Maybe you will be painting, or going for a walk along the beach. I wonder what he has planned.' Ginny quickly says without taking a breath.

'Ginny, breathe.' Hermione says smiling.

'Aren't you excited though Hermione?' Ginny asks.

'Yes I'm very excited, but I just don't want to die from lack of oxygen.' Hermione jokes. 'I can't think of anything that I would need old clothes for.' She says pondering her thoughts.

'I guess we will just have to wait. You will be telling me all about this as soon as you get home. Are we clear?' Ginny asks.

'Crystal.'

**45 minutes later**

Hermione walked down the stairs from her room in black sweat pants, and a over-sized navy blue t-shirt her dad gave to her, before he left. She had old tattered sneakers on, and her hair was up in a messy bun.

'Hermione, don't forget to kiss him.' Ginny yelled to Hermione, as she exited the room. In response Hermione rolled her eyes. Quickly Hermione ran to the black lake, making it just in time. Draco was already there with his back turned to her.

'Hello, sorry I am kind of late.' Hermione said tapping Draco on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled at her making Hermione melt.

'Don't worry about it.' Draco responded. Draco was dressed in black sweater, and black sweatpants. 'We have to be there in 10 minutes. I got permission from professor McGonagall to apparate.'

'Apparate? You can't apparate in and out of Hogwarts.' Hermione said to Draco.

'You can if you have a house elf.' As Draco said this a scrawny house elf with large eyes popped up beside Hermione. The elf smiled up at Hermione, earning a warming smile back.

'Hello, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Malfoy. How is your evening?' The elf asked. Hermione smiled at the elf behaviour.

'So far our evening is good, how is yours-

'Plinky'

'How is your evening Plinky?' Hermione asked.

'Very splendid. Plinky has never been asked to apparate students out of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, noo' Plinky said.

'Okay enough with the chit-chat. We have to leave.' Draco said, interrupting the conversation. Plinky nodded once and grabbed one of Hermione's hands as Draco grabbed one of Hermione's. Plinky snapped. Hermione and Draco felt the familiar feeling of being sucked into a small container, as the air was sucked from their lungs. It only lasted a few seconds, because they soon landed in a busy street with a pop.

'What time will Plinky need to pick you up sir?'

'Come at 9:00' Draco responded.

'Have a fun night.' Plinky said and disappeared with a pop.

'Draco where are we?' Hermione asked looking around. She looked around, and at first thought it was a muggle street but the people were looking at the couple that suddenly popped up with an elf, like they see that all the time.

'My mum once took me here to escape my father when he was at his worst. It's called Hunnitons. They have almost everything in this town. From water parks to wand making factories. I used to love this place. I know it seems kind of crazy that I would do something so muggle-ish but I like it. We are going to one of my favourite activities to do. Go-kart racing.' Draco said to Hermione. Hermione widened her eyes. Draco linked his fingers through Hermione's and they began to walk down the busy street. 'It's just around the corner.' As they turned the corner Hermione spotted a large building with a track behind it. She grinned from ear to ear.

'I've never been go-Kart racing before.' She said. Draco pushed open the door for Hermione and they entered the building. A tall bald man stood at the counter, at the entrance. He had a dark goatee on his chin, and his ear was pierced. As soon as he spotted Draco and Hermione his face lit up.

'No way!' The man shouted with an American accent. 'Grant get over here! You'll never believe who just came in.' The man smiled and walked over to Draco enveloping him in a man hug. 'Draco Malfoy! I never thought I would see your face in here again. How ya been my boy? Long time no see. How's the family?'

'Good to see your face again mate. Well, my dad is in Azkaban, and me and my mum are holding up. We have been renovating the manor, so nothing to do with dark magic is there anymore.' Draco responds, while the guy nods his head with his arms crossed.

'Well its good your father has been locked up in Azkaban the fucken guy deserved it.' He replied. Hermione widened her eyes, as the man talked about Draco's father like that. She was surprised to find out that Draco just smiled. The man then turned to Hermione and smiled. 'Draco, who is this beautiful girl?' He asks and lifts one of Hermione's hands, planting a kiss on her knuckles. Hermione smiles and pulls her hand back.

'This is Hermione Granger.' Draco replies.

'Pleasure to meet you Hermione Granger. My name is Rick Fleeter. Are you Draco's girlfriend?' Rick asks, raising his eyebrows. Hermione nods and Rick smiles. 'Well done Draco.' As Rick finishes talking a tall dark skinned man ran into the room and his eyes widened.

'Well, Well, Well if it isn't the best racer in the country. Good to see you Draco.' The dark man said to Draco, firmly shaking his hand.

'Hermione this is Grant.' Draco said introducing her. Grant smiled, and nodded at Hermione.

'You must be the girlfriend. Nice to meet you Hermione.' Grant said. Hermione smiled and nodded.

'Well let's get you suited up.' Rick said wiping his hands on his jeans.

'How much is this going to cost us?' Draco quickly asked digging in his sweater pocket.

'Nah don't worry about it Draco.' Rick said and began to lead Draco and Hermione into the back of the building. 'So is it just you 2?' Draco nodded. 'Alright here Hermione try this helmet on.' Rick says handing Hermione a hot pink helmet. She took the helmet from him and slid it over her head. The helmet fell right down and covered Hermione's eyes.

'I can't see.' Hermione said tilting her head up. Rick laughs, and pulls the helmet off her head.

'Okay try this one instead.' Rick hands her a green and silver helmet. Draco raises his eyebrows. 'It's your house colors so you must like this one.' Draco shakes his head.

'Hermione isn't in Slytherin.' Draco says putting the helmet back on the shelf.

'Oh then take this one.' He says handing her a dark blue and black helmet.

'Rick she's in Gryffindor.' Draco says taking a Gryffindor helmet off the shelf sliding it over Hermione's head. Perfect fit.

'Gryffindor? Never thought your lucky girl would be from Gryffindor. Best house there is anyway.' Rick laughs, playfully punching Draco's shoulder. Draco rolls his eyes and slides on a Slytherin helmet. Rick pushes open a large door and leads them outside to a large racetrack. He pulls a wand out of his pocket, waves it once and 2 go-karts. 'Okay Draco teach Hermione how to use the controls. Peace I'm out.' Rick says, posing a peace sign and exiting through the door.

'Okay let me show you.' Draco says guiding Hermione to one of the Go-karts. He teaches her all the controls. 'Okay so are you ready?' Hermione gives a thumbs up and hops into her kart. They both start up their engines. 'Let's make a bet.' Draco yells over the noise of the engine. 'Whoever wins the race buys dinner.'

'It's on!' Hermione yells back. A loud voice suddenly starts the countdown.

'**5-4-3-2-1 GO!'**

Hermione floors the gas pedal and speeds forward leaving Draco in her dust. Not for long though, because Draco soon speeds by Hermione. She laughs and follows close behind him. They soon finish one lap with Draco close behind Hermione. The second lap finished and Hermione was coming in at a close second. As they neared the finish line on the final lap Hermione slammed on the gas pedal and flew over the finish line, right next to Draco. She slowed her cart down until it came to a final stop. Draco did the same and hoped out of his cart taking his helmet off. He began to laugh.

'That was awesome! You were great!' Draco says as Hermione takes off her helmet. He wraps his arm around her waist and spins her around. 'Did you have fun?'

'That was so much fun! I loved it! You better have brought money Draco, because I demolished you!' Hermione replied placing her hand on her hip.

'In your dreams! I believe you came in at a close second.' Draco replied grabbing her hand and went back into the building. 'There is a scoreboard in here that tells us the times.' Draco says leading her to a large board with Draco and Hermione's name on it. Draco's time popped up. '3 minutes 23 seconds. That's hard to beat. I think you will be buying dinner Hermione!' Hermione shakes her head.

'Look again! 3 minutes 22 seconds!' Hermione yells, and does a spin. Draco shakes his head in disbelief.

'Well done Hermione, never seen someone who could beat me. You're good. Come on lets get out of here.' Draco said wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist. Together they said by to Rick, and Grant, then left the building out onto the busy street. 'Since you are the winner, you can pick where you want to go for dinner.' Draco says.

'Have you ever heard of McDonalds?'

Draco sipped his large drink after finishing his meal.

'That is the best thing I have ever had. What did you say it was called?' Draco asked leaning back in the chair. Hermione swallowed her food and took a sip of her drink.

'A happy meal.' She said laughing. Draco smiled and pulled a toy out of the box.

'A toy? That's bludy ridiculous!' Draco said standing up. They dumped their trash in the garbage and left the fast food restaurant.

'I had a great night Draco.' Hermione said leaning again him.

'I'm glad you did.' He replied and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. 'We have to meet the stupid house elf over by that field.'

'Draco house elves aren't stupid.' Hermione replies. Draco doesn't answer and together they walk to the field. Plinky is already there waiting.

'Did you have a good night?' The small elf asked.

'A very good night, thanks.' Hermione replied taking one of Plinky's hands. Draco took one of Hermione's and together they apparated with a pop. In a couple seconds they arrived in front of Hogwarts.

'Goodnight.' Plinky said and disappeared, leaving Draco and Hermione alone.

'I'll walk you to your common room.' Draco said, entering Hogwarts. They walked in silence to the Gryffindor common room.

'Thanks for the night Draco. I had a really good time.' Hermione said letting go of Draco's hands.

'Me too. Thanks for giving me a chance Hermione. I promise you won't regret it.' Draco says. He stares at Hermione as a stray curl falls in front of her face. Slowly he tucks it behind her ear, looking into her eyes. 'Your beautiful Hermione.' Draco says. Hermione stares at him. Draco cups her face in his hands and closes the gap between them planting a soft kiss on her lips. As he kisses her, he wishes he could stay like that forever. Just her and him. Without a care in the world. They pull back, and smile.

'Goodnight Draco.' Hermione says and turns around, going into the common room. Draco smiles.

.Ever

**A/N Wow longest chapter ever! I hope you all enjoyed it! Once again I am very sorry for the long wait! I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers again! I love you all so much! ~TOODLES~ Slytherinchick4ev**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Here is chapter number 10! The main part of the story is coming up right away! I would like to thank SammyPotterHead for the review, AND THANK YOU phreephree! Thank you so much! Enjoy chapter 10!**

Hermione woke up the next morning to Ginny sitting on the end of Hermione's bed, wide awake. As soon as Hermione's eyes started to flutter Ginny ambushed her with questions.

'How was last night? Where did he take you? Was it fun? Did he kiss you? Did you kiss him? Did you go even farther?' Ginny asked grinning.

'Ginny it's 6:30 in the morning. Go to sleep.' Hermione said in a groggily voice. Grabbing one of her Gryffindor pillows she threw it at Ginny and rolled over. She slept for 5 minutes until Ginny started jumping on her bed. 'Giinnnyyyyy.' Hermione whined.

'Just answer the questions and then I'll let you sleep.' Ginny replied crossing her arms over her chest.

'It's Saturday today Ginny, why couldn't you have waited until during the day?' Hermione whined kicking her feet beneath the blankets.

'It's Saturday today? Oops, k sweet dreams.' Ginny said quickly going over to her own bed.

'I'll get you for that one Gingy.' Hermione said putting a pillow over her head.

10:00 AM

'GINNY WEASLEY WAKE UP THIS INSTANT.' Hermione yelled right in her sleeping best friend's ear. Hitting her repeatedly over the head with a pillow Ginny finally woke up. 'GINNY WEASLEY BLAISE ZABINI IS HERE.' Hermione continued to yell. Ginny bolted up.

'Keep your voice down Hermione. Someone could hear, and find out that me and Blaise have been dating, and they could tell Harry.' Ginny said putting a finger to her mouth. Hermione's jaw dropped and she backed away from Ginny.

'Dating Blaise? You have got to be out of your mind. How could you do this to Harry Ginny?' Hermione whispered in a harsh tone. 'He is your fiancé!'

'Hermione, come on. Calm down. Harry doesn't know!' Ginny replied. Hermione took another step back.

'That's worse Ginny! I can't believe you! He is your fiancé and my best friend. Can you imagine how he is going to feel when he finds out?'

'He won't find out, cause no one is going to tell him. So zip the lip.' Ginny said smiling. Hermione gasped. 'Oh honestly Hermione. Why are you being so up-tight about this? Calm down. Harry doesn't love me like Blaise does.' Ginny spat out. This blew Hermione off the edge. She walked over to Ginny and shot out her hand, slapping Ginny across the cheek.

'Don't you dare say Harry doesn't love you like Blaise does. Harry would die for you! Honestly Ginny, how could you be so stupid? Could you be anymore selfish? You already have Harry. Why do you have to go behind his back and date another guy? You obviously don't know what love is. Come and find me when you get real.' Hermione said turning around. She walked out of the room slamming the door behind her, closely followed by Ginny.

'You bitch!' Ginny yelled and jumped on Hermione's back pulling her hair. Many screams and thuds were to be heard. People started to gather around the two girls fighting on the common room floor. The crowd started cheering. Just as Hermione got Ginny off her back she stood up, but was soon knocked down with a shriek as Ginny grabbed her ankles and slammed her down with a thud. Hermione shrieked, and turned around punching Ginny. Ginny held her nose as a trickle of blood came down. 'You whore!' Ginny pinned Hermione down on her back and placed her nails on Hermione's face scratching all the way down her cheeks. Hermione screamed, as blood ran down her cheeks.

'CAT FIGHT! CAT FIGHT! This is to hot! Where's a video camera? Fight! Go Hermione! Sock her one Ginny!' Was heard from the crowd. Hermione and Ginny stood up, and Hermione lunged at Ginny, but Ginny stuck her fist out, making Hermione run right into it with her mouth. She fell back on the ground and spit blood onto the carpet. Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand, leaving a long red smear she jumped on Ginny's back just as 2 new people approached the crowd.

'What's going on here?' Draco yelled pushing through the crowd closely followed by Blaise. They could hear 2 girls screaming. As they got to the front the gasped. There Ginny sat straddling Hermione on the ground, just as she punched Hermione in the eye. Blaise quickly ran and pulled Ginny off of Hermione and held her back, as Draco did the same with Hermione.

'Is that all you got bitch?' Hermione yelled struggling against Draco's grip. She spit out blood as she talked.

'There was more where that came from slut!' Ginny yelled back trying to lunge at Hermione. Blaise lifted Ginny with his arms around her waist and carried her away. 'Put me down!' Ginny yelled kicking her legs. Blaise continued to hold her. Draco picked Hermione up with one arm around her waist and she struggled to get out.

'Draco I was winning! Put me down, right now!' Hermione yelled slamming her fists down on Draco's arms as she spit out blood

'No professors shall be notified about this brawl, are we clear?' Draco yelled over the crowd, and got many nods in response. He carried Hermione outside and together they sat by the black lake. With a wave of Draco's wand a wet cloth and ice pack appeared. 'So are you going to tell me what happened there?' Draco asked wiping the blood up from his girlfriends nose.

'I hate her!' Hermione said angrily. Draco smiled. 'This isn't funny!

'I know, I know, I'm sorry. It's just I've never seen you like this. It's kinda hot.' She began to chuckle.

'Ow Draco don't make me laugh, it hurts.' Hermione spit some blood out on the ground and put the ice bag to her forehead.

'So what was this about? You still haven't told me.' Draco said wiping the blood away from the claw marks down Hermione's cheeks.

'Ginny cheated on Harry with Blaise. They have been dating all this time. But Harry is her fiancé, not Blaise! Hermione said sighing and out the ice bag down.

'Oh, well does Harry know?' Draco asked. Hermione stood up and groaned in pain.

'Are you agreeing with Ginny?' Hermione asked sternly. She put her hands on her hips.

'I'm just saying that if Harry doesn't know it isn't that bad.' Draco replied standing up as well.

'Isn't bad? Are you crazy Draco? Imagine how Harry is going to feel when he finds out.' Hermione said raising her voice.

'No one is going to tell him. Why are you being so uptight? Mud-

'Do not call me that! Gosh you are just like Ginny! I can't believe you are choosing her side over mine, and you were just about to call me a Mudblood. You haven't changed and I don't see why I ever thought you would.' Hermione said starting to walk back to the castle.

'Hermione, you can't be serious. Gosh, I can't believe I ever liked you.' Draco yelled back.

'I hate you!' Hermione yelled, whipping her head back.

'I hate you! I wish you were never a witch cause then I never would have met you!'

**A/N well that was fun how did you like it? That was so much fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed it! Chapter 11 will be up as soon as possible. I would like to thank my reviewers once again! You guys rock! ~Toodles~ Slytherinchick4ev**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Chapter 11, here we come! I would like to thank phreephree, and omnomnom2014 for the awesome reviews! Enjoy chapter 11!**

Suddenly the world started spinning right in front of Draco's eyes. Everything around him turned into a blur. He looked around and only saw blurs of colors.

'What's happening? Hermione?' Draco asked, looking around. A tornado. That is what it was like. Then the mysterious spinning stopped. Draco looked around. Nothing seemed to change, except Hermione was gone. 'Hermione?' Draco asked. Nothing was heard except for the leaves tumbling across the grass, in the slight breeze. 'Hermione?' Draco tried a second time, this time yelling. Nothing. She must have ran back to the castle while the spinning was happening, Draco thought to himself. He walked back to the castle keeping his eyes out for Hermione. While he was walking he started to feel bad, and decided he would apologise. He really liked Hermione, and he made a terrible mistake. As he reached the castle Luna Lovegood walked out with Quibbler glasses on, and magazines in her hands. 'Lovegood, did you happen to see Hermione run by, or have you seen her in the castle?' Draco asked quickly.

'What is this Hermione you are talking about?' Luna asked in her singsong voice. Draco crossed his arms and Luna smiled. 'I'm sorry I cannot help you. There are many wrackspurts clouding your head Draco. That's probably what is getting you confused about this Hermione creature.'

'She is not a creature! She is a witch, just like you. Hermione Granger. You know who I am talking about Lovegood. This isn't funny.' Draco said leaving a confused Luna behind. Finally someone who knows what's going on Draco thought to himself as he saw Blaise walking towards him. 'Blaise have you seen Hermione? She was ju-

'Hermione? Who is this Hermione?' Blaise asked, interrupting Draco.

'Not you too.' Draco groaned. 'Hermione Granger. My girlfriend, member of the golden trio.' Draco said trying to clue Blaise in.

'Ha-ha yea right. Your girlfriend? Draco you couldn't have an actual relationship for more than a day if your life depended on it. And what is this golden trio? It sounds like some sort of book club.' Blaise replied chucking. Draco started to worry. What if they weren't joking and there really is no Hermione Granger at Hogwarts.

**A/N I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short but It is a really important chapter! Tell me what you think! Once again thanks to the awesome reviewers!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Yay chapter 12 here we come! I would like to thank SammyPotterhead, phreephree, pinkcrazyness, and Rainbow Breaker for the great reviews, they mean a lot to me! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

'Just open the bludy door. This is an emergency.' Draco yelled at the Gryffindor common room portrait. He was there to see if Ginny knew anything about Hermione. It was his last chance.

'I cannot open the door without a password young man.' The fat lady replied with a huff. Draco ran his hands through his hair and kicked the wall.

'This is an emergency though. Can't you just open this one time?' Draco asked getting frustrated.

'I can only do that once a year for Gryffindor students and you are not a Gryffindor student.' She said crossing her arms. Just at this moment Ginny came out of the common room, without a single scratch, or black eye. No bruises either.

'We need to find somewhere private to talk.' Draco said as soon as he saw Ginny. She nodded and led him inside the common room. As Draco walked through he smirked at the fat lady, getting a glare in return.

'Come up to my room.' Ginny said, beckoning Draco. He followed her up the stairs to a room at the highest floor. She pushed open the door and led Draco inside. Inside the room there is one 4 poster bed, with Gryffindor sheets. Beside the bed is a night table with a picture of the Weasley's and a picture of Ginny, with her arm around what seems to be air. Off to the side against the wall is a bookcase with only a few books placed upon the shelves. Beside the bookcase is a desk with papers scattered across the top. There is a large space on the floor where another bed could easily fit. 'Everything started to spin. It was all a blur. And when it stopped her bed was gone, her books disappeared, her face left my pictures. Not a single trace of her is left. Not even a curly piece of hair. And now I'm not bleeding, I look perfectly fine, and I feel fine. It's like she never existed. I don't know what happened.' Ginny said, water pooling in her blue eyes. 'She's just gone.'

'Ginny, this is my entire fault. Outside after you guys had a fight, we were talking. And then we got in a fight, and she said she hated me. That really hurt so I wanted to hurt her even more so I told her that I wished she wasn't a witch because then I would have never met her. Is this what it is? Did my wish come true? I didn't mean it, and I want to take it back.' Draco said slamming his fist against the wall.

'If your wish came true, how come I know who she is?' Ginny asked trying not to cry. 'I feel so bad Draco. I have never felt worse. This is all my fault, if I wouldn't have jumped on her back, we wouldn't have fought, and you wouldn't have to talk with her outside. It's all my fault.' Ginny said sitting on her bed, placing her head in her hands. Draco sighed and sat down beside Ginny.

'I've made many wishes before and the never came true. I don't know why this one came true, and I don't know why you remember her. I don't know if we can get her back. All I know is that she's gone. Don't blame yourself Ginny. It just happened.' Draco said putting his hands together. He heard Ginny sniffling. 'Please don't cry.' Draco said awkwardly placing a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

'She's gone. Just like that. The last word I said to her was slut. And even worse I was calling her a slut. I feel terrible.' Ginny replied looking at Draco with tears slowly trailing down her face. 'She's never coming back Draco is she?' Draco sat quietly. After many slow minutes of silence Draco stood, shaking his head.

'No, we are going to get her back. We will do some research and talk to professor Dumbledore's portrait to see if he knows anything.'

'Draco..' Ginny said starting to turn him down on his plan.

'No, we aren't letting her go so easy.' Draco said. 'Meet me tomorrow at 10:00 at the library.' As soon as Draco left her room Ginny began to break down. The next day is Sunday so they would have all day to get information about the wish.

**The Next Day 10:00 am**

Ginny walked to the library in her blue plain pyjama pants, and gray tank top. Her hair was up in a bun, with loose strands hanging out. She looked like she just woke up, because she literally just woke up. Ginny pushed open the doors to the library and spotted Draco sitting near the back. He was also dressed in what seemed to be his pyjamas. His long pyjama pants were green plaid, and he was wearing a white tank top. As Ginny neared Draco spotted her.

'You've been crying.' Draco said acknowledging the red circles around Ginny's eyes. Ginny nodded and sat down.

'I didn't get any sleep last night, so I want to get this done as soon as possible so I can go to bed. Let's get to it. Where do we start?' Ginny asked stretching her arms high above her head.

'Well Madam Pince said this is the section that we will most likely find something to help us about wishes. Search every page of every book, to find out anything.' Draco said pulling a book out, ant throwing it into Ginny's lap. He then took one for himself and sat down across from Ginny. Many minutes of silence passed until Ginny found something.

'It says here that when a witch or wizard disappears after a wish, people will still remember them. Though the only people who will remember is the one who made the wish, and if there is any DNA samples on the disappeared persons body, from another person, they will also remember.' Ginny said following the paragraph with her finger. 'That must be why I remember her. After the fight some of my blood must have been on her, and it must have still been on her when you made the wish.' Ginny shrieked. 'We are off to a good start!'

'That's great that you found that, but it's been an hour and we have only found 1 useful piece of information. There is still lots more to go.' Draco said grabbing another book from the shelf. Ginny sighed and continued to read. 'I may have found something here.' Draco said after a long silence. Ginny gave her attention to Draco. 'A wish doesn't always come true, never mind that's useless.' Ginny slouched over and yawned.

'What time is it?' She asked yawning again.

'It's only 12:00. We still have lots of time.' Draco replied, and began to read. After what seemed like hours of reading Draco slammed down his 25th book. 'I can't find anything!' He yelled getting frustrated. Ginny looked up from her book as Madam Pince hurried over.

'Mr. Malfoy keep your voice down, this is a library.' She said in a harsh tone. 'You 2 have been in here for quite a while. It's already 4:00. The library closes in 3 hours. Can I help you find something?' She asked in a softer tone. Draco shook his head.

'Thanks, but we don't need anymore help then you already gave us.' Draco replied, not wanting to tell her about his wish. She smiled and walked away. 'Alright we have been in here for 6 hours and we have found 1 piece of information. We only have 3 hours left, we have to read faster.' Draco said as soon as she left. Ginny nodded while reading.

'Nothing! Why is this so hard to find?' Ginny asked placing a book on top of a stack of finished books.

'Keep reading.' Draco replied, Ginny sighed and sat down. 'Hold on, here's something.' He began. 'A wish can be reversed.' Draco started smiling. 'This sounds like my wish. Listen.' He said. 'In 1954 Daniel Foremont made a wish, of disappearance. After a fight between him and his wife, he made a wish that she was never a witch. He wished for her to be a muggle, because then he would have never met her. His wish came true, but later on it was reversed. Ginny the spell is reversible!' Draco smiled.

'How can we reverse it?' Ginny asked, sitting up straight.

'It doesn't say. I'll keep reading.' Draco sighed. After a while Madam Pince came over.

'It's closing time.' She said putting her hands together. Draco and Ginny's face fell. Madam Pince sighed. 'Here are the keys. Lock it up when you're done.' She said dropping the keys in Draco's lap. He looked up at Ginny and grinned.

'Thank you Madam Pince!' Ginny grinned. She nodded.

'Don't make me regret this.' She said walking away.

'Okay, well let's get back to it.' Draco said. Ginny yawned and started to read. A couple hours later Draco heard a loud thud. He walked back from the restricted section, to see Ginny's face on the table, sleeping. He sighed, and walked over to her shaking her shoulder. She continued to sleep. 'Ginny.' This time he shook harder. Still nothing. 'Get up. I found something.' He said shaking her. Ginny kept on sleeping. Putting the keys in his pyjama pants pockets he slid his arms around Ginny and picked her up, bridal style. He carried her to the entrance of the library and shut off the lights. Taking a couple minutes to try and lock the door with Ginny in his arms, he finally got it. After walking up many staircases Draco finally reached the Gryffindor portrait. 'Listen, its 10:00 and all I want to do is go to sleep. I have to get Ginny to her bed so can you please just open?' Draco whispered to the fat lady. She rolled her eyes.

'Only because you have a Gryffindor with you.' She whispered while slowly opening. Draco thanked her and stepped inside, carrying Ginny up to her room. Pulling back her bed sheets, with one hand he placed Ginny in her bed. Draco pulled the covers over her small body, and turned around to leave, but was stopped when a warm hand grabbed his wrist.

'Please don't leave. I don't want to be alone.' Ginny quietly said. Draco stared at her. 'Please.' She repeated. Draco sighed and grabbed a pillow from Ginny's bed and put it on the floor. He then grabbed a fleece blanket from the end of her bed and covered himself up. She smiled at him. 'Goodnight Draco.'

'Goodnight Ginny.'

**A/N sooo how did you all like that chapter! I liked it, lol! Thanks to my wonderful reviewers! Love you! ~Toodles~ Slytherinchick4ev**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone, I would just like to notify you all on a little contest I have going on. In Hermione's new life she has a little brother. If you review leave a name for the little boy! Whatever name I like the best I will use as her brother's name! Thanks for your time! Love you all! ~Slytherinchick4ev**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thank you all for participating in the contest! There are some awesome names there! The contest will be on for 1 more day, so get a name in there! I will have the update up the day the contest ends, and you will find out the name of her brother in a couple chapters! Thanks! ~Slytherinchick4ev**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Hello! Here is the new chapter! So the contest is officially closed, and I picked the name for Hermione's brother. Since I am such a mean person ;) I am going to make you wait a couple chapters until you find out the name! There were lots of great name's and it was hard to choose from but I did pick one! Anyway here we go!**

A beam of sunlight shined through the window in Ginny's room. Draco woke up, and squinted his eyes, stretching out on the soft mattress. Hold on, Mattress? Draco shot up. I fell asleep on the floor. Didn't I? Draco asked himself. He looked beside him, and Ginny was already sitting straight up, brushing out her long hair. She looked back at him.

'Good morning blanket hogger. Breakfast starts in 10 minutes get dressed.' Ginny said standing up, and throwing clothes at him. Draco just stared. They slept in the same bed. 'No that's gross Draco. We didn't do anything. I asked you to come sleep with me because I couldn't fall asleep.' Ginny shuddered, reading his mind. Draco performed a silent O with his mouth, and took the clothes.

'How did you get my clothes?' Draco asked suspiciously.

'Really Draco? My brother is George Weasley. He knows everything about Hogwarts. I sent an owl to him asking for the Slytherin common room password and 5 minutes later I got a reply.' Ginny responded pulling her robe over her clothes. She un-tucked her hair, and grabbed her wand off her night table. 'Hurry up and get dressed.'

'But your brother doesn't go here anymore. How would he know the password?' Draco asked. Ginny stared at him, like he was stupid.

'Don't insult my brother.' Ginny said, laughing. 'I will be down in the common room waiting. Hurry up.' She closed the door behind her and Draco heard her footsteps running down the stairs. A couple minutes later Draco submerged from the room, dressed. He walked down the stairs and met Ginny. Together they walked to the Great Hall getting many looks. As they walked in Draco spoke up.

'Last night, after you fell asleep in the library I found something out.' Draco explained.

'Well? Go on.'

'To reverse a wish, like the one I made, we must find Hermione and get her to fall in love with me.' Draco said.

'Well that's easy enough.' Ginny smiled.

'Not so fast. We only have 2 months.'

'Okay that's a little harder but still manageable.' Ginny said entering the great hall.

'Once again, not so fast. Hermione's personality can be totally changed. So we don't know what she will be like. If she doesn't fall in love with me in 2 months. We can never get her back.' Draco said sitting down at the Slytherin table. Ginny sat at the table now, since there was no one in Gryffindor she could talk to.

'How do we know if she loves you?'

'Well her eyes will be bright green, to show that the wish hasn't been reversed yet. If she loves me her eyes will turn back to brown, and the wish will be reversed.' Draco said biting into an apple. (A/N I had to put Drapple in this story somewhere, couldn't resist it)

'You better be good at romance Draco.'

'Girls love my charm. All I gotta do is turn on the charm, and she will be head over heals for me.' Draco said flashing a smile. Ginny rolled her eyes.

'I hope so Draco. I hope.'

'Should we go talk to Dumbledore's portrait right now?' Ginny asked Draco, after finishing her dinner.

'Okay lets go, we have to be quick though.' Draco said standing up from the table. Together they quickly left the hall and practically ran to Headmaster McGonagall's office. As soon as they reached the steps Draco swore. 'Dammit! We don't know the password.'

'Cats.' Ginny said at once. The gargoyle began to turn, and a staircase formed. 'George.' Ginny said reading Draco's mind. Draco grinned and shook his head. When they entered the room they saw many portraits of past Headmasters, and Headmistress's, though their eye caught one particular one. Dumbledore stood, smiling with his eyes twinkling. The two walked over to his portrait.

'Hello Draco, and Ginny. I haven't seen you in so long. How are you?' Dumbledore asks, smiling.

'Well right now we aren't so good. We need your help.' Draco replied.

'Ah yes, I had a feeling you would come to my assistance. It is about that wish, is it not?' Dumbledore asks putting his hands together. Ginny looked at Draco with wide eyes.

'Professor, how do you know about the wish?' Ginny asked.

'I may just be a portrait, but I still know everything.' Dumbledore replied. Ginny smiled. 'So Hermione Granger is gone, and you need to get her back. You have only 2 months. I have found some stuff out for you. On professor McGonagall's desk, there is a stack of books, and 2 class schedules. The class schedule is the exact same as Hermione's. You will need the books and the schedule because you will be leaving Hogwarts for 2 months, and transferring to Gideon Granger High school.' He explained. Ginny grinned at Draco, 'Now would you like to hear about Hermione's new life?' Ginny and Draco quickly nodded, and sat down on a chair. 'Since Hermione was born a muggle her life is completely different remember?' They nodded again. 'Alright. When Hermione turned 12 her family moved to Hollywood. That is in the United States of America. Her parents quit their dentistry career and started acting. They both landed a role in a big movie, and became instantly famous. The Grangers are very wealthy now. The high school you are going to is actually owned by Hermione's family. Hermione's father is no longer a part of the family, but I couldn't find out why. Her mother got remarried to a man named Dale, and they had a baby boy just a month ago. That is all I could find out. I don't know how you will find her but I wish you the best of luck. You leave for Hollywood tomorrow morning. Professor Hagrid will take you to an airport in London. Your plane leaves at 12:00 noon. The tickets are with the books. Have a safe trip, and I wish you the best of luck. Oh and one more thing. No magic is allowed on this trip.' Dumbledore winks and walks out of the picture.

'Hollywood? We're going to Hollywood! Ginny screams. Draco grins.

'Let's get packing. We are going to have a long 2 months ahead of us.

**A/N There we go! Hope you all enjoyed it and I would like to thank everyone for entering the names! Love you all! ~TOODLES~ Slytherinchick4ev**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N hello! Here is Chapter number….I don't have a clue! Sorry it has been a while, but I just haven't had time to actually sit down at the computer and write this chapter! Anyways I hope you enjoy it! It is kinda short, but at least it's an update! Thank you to phreephree for the review! Love you! P.S phreephree if you are reading this you have gotta update your "Together Again" Story! Ha-ha here we gooooooo….**

'DRACO WAKE UP! GET UP GET UP GET UP!' Ginny yells jumping on her bed. They decided to sleep in Ginny's room last night, so they could make some plans about their trip. 'DRACO! GET UP! WE ARE GOING TO HOLLYWOOD! TODAY IS OUR TRIP!' Draco didn't even flinch as he continued to sleep. Ginny jumped off her bed and pulled open the curtains letting sunlight shine in. 'It's a beautiful day out Draco! Now get up! We are going to see Hermione!' At the mention of Hermione's name Draco bolted upright.

'What time is it?' Draco groaned.

'8:00, you have to get dressed, then we will go for breakfast and after breakfast we have to meet Hagrid down at his hut, and he will bring us to London. Here are your clothes. Now hurry up and get dressed.' Ginny said throwing his clothes at him. Draco pulled the shirt over his bare torso and made Ginny turn around before putting on his pants. 'I'm so excited Draco! Aren't you?' Ginny asked while turned around.

'Ecstatic.' Draco replied sarcastically. Ginny smiled. Draco finished dressing and together they left the room and down to the great hall. 'Pass me some pumpkin juice.' Draco said motioning toward the large jug. Ginny swallowed her bacon and passed him the juice.

'So Draco I was thinking. We don't really have muggle clothes, so we should probably bring some money to buy some stuff. I sent a letter to George, and he sent me a whole bunch of my dad's muggle money.' Ginny said. 'Are you going to eat that?' She asked pointing at Draco's muffin. He shook his head.

'All yours.' Ginny stuffed the muffin in her mouth, and finished with 2 swallows. 'I am so stuffed. I couldn't eat another crumb.' Draco said standing up from the table. Ginny agreed so they went back to Ginny's room to grab their trunks. 'Let's go.'

When Draco and Ginny arrived at Hagrid's hut he was already outside waiting for them.

'Mornin. Are ye' all set?' Hagrid asked. They nodded. 'All righ' I 'ave a portkey with me, so just 'rab on then.' He said pulling a small shoe out of his pocket. They all grabbed on at the same time. In about 5 seconds they arrived in a street in London. Above them they heard an airplane fly by, very close to landing. 'All righ' the airport is righ' there. 'Ave a safe trip, 'ere are ye tickets.' Hagrid said handing a ticket to both Ginny and Draco. As soon as Hagrid left Draco spoke.

'I have never been on one of the aeroplanes before. I have no idea how to do any of this. Do you?'

'Yea I have been on a plane a couple times. So I think I remember.' Ginny replied, walking to the airport. When they arrived they went through the full process, and finally they were sitting on the plane waiting for it to take off. 'See that wasn't so hard was it?' Ginny smiled at Draco.

'That was stupid! Those security people sure are perverts. They kept feeling me up.' Draco said crossing his arms. Ginny laughed.

'That was only to check if you have any weapons. Calm down Draco. It was fine.'

'I don't care what you say but I hate these stupid aeroplanes!' Draco responded. After about ten minutes the plane started to move and speed up. 'What's happening? Ginny we're going to crash. We have to get off.' Draco said trying to undo his seatbelt. Ginny started to laugh again.

'Draco calm down. Relax, we are just taking off. Just warning you, your ears might pop as we are going up.' Ginny said placing a relaxing hand on his knee. Draco sighed and calmed down. As they started to gain height Draco shook his head around.

'My ears popped!' Draco said continuing to shake his head in Ginny's amusement. After Draco finally calming down Ginny taught him how to work the small screen in front of them. She put on a movie for Draco as she closed her eyes to sleep, so the trip would go by faster. Ginny woke up 3 hours later and found Draco sound asleep right beside her. She smiled. Finally some peace and quiet. She tapped her screen and saw that their was still 6 hours and 10 minutes left! This ride is taking forever. Ginny thought to herself. Even though it was useless she tried to sleep some more. She must have dozed off because when she woke up the sky was dark. Ginny looked beside her and Draco was staring off into space.

'What's on your mind?' Ginny whispered rubbing her eyes. Many other people on the plane were asleep.

'I thought we were going to see Hermione today! I was really excited. I miss her Ginny. I can't go another day without seeing her.' Draco whispered back. Ginny sighed.

'I thought we were going to see her too, but I never thought the plane to Hollywood would take 9 hours. We will hopefully see her tomorrow. I miss her too Draco.' Ginny said wrapping her arm around Draco's and resting her head on his shoulder. After about 20 minutes the pilot came over the speakers.

'Attention passengers. We will be arriving in Hollywood in 5 short minutes. Please stay in your seats, and have your seatbelt on. I hope you had a nice flight, and thank you for choosing United Kingdom Airlines.'

'See we will be there in 5 minutes, and you didn't die, did you?' Ginny told Draco smiling. Draco rolled his eyes, and sat silent for the rest of the ride. About half an hour later Draco and Ginny were leaving the airport. As soon as they stepped outside Ginny shrieked.

'Ahh Hollywood here we come!'

**A/N finally they arrived! How did you all like this chapter? Once again I know It was short, but it was an update, so be happy Once again I would like to thank everyone for the reviews! Love you all! ~TOODLES~ Slytherinchick4ev**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys. Im sorry this isn't a chapter update. I haven't been able to get the new chapter up, my boyfriends brother died, so things have been rough. I will try to update soon but i can't make any promises. Sorry guys :( I haven't forgot about you i love you all, but i just don't have the time right now. When things get better i will update! Love you!**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Hi everyone! I am back, after the incredibly long wait! I missed you all? How are you all? All of you are amazing and I would like to thank you for staying with me at this rough time. Thank you for sticking with the story, even after the long update waits. You are truly amazing, and I am so thankful that I have such great readers, and reviewers! I was taking you all for granted, but you never appreciate what you have until it's gone. So thank you for staying with me, and I hope you continue to support this story the rest of the way! I love you all! If any of you were wondering about me, I am getting better. My boyfriend and I are coping. We are helping each other through this, and we are so lucky to have each other. It is still tough, and it always will be but we are getting through it. We will always love him and he will forever be in our hearts 3 Anyway here is the chapter!

P.S I made a mistake in the last chapter, when they were on the plane. The sky should not have been dark.

'Ginny what time is it?' Draco asked. Ginny shrugged.

'Well the plane ride was 9 hours and 10 minutes, and we left at 12:00. So that brings us to 9:10. But there is a time change, so it is probably around 1:00 pm. Lunch time.' Draco stood with his jaw dropped.

'How is that even possible?' Draco asked.

'Well in London it was 12 when we left, right?' Ginny slowly said to Draco. He nodded. 'Our ride was 9 hours, and 10 minutes.' She continues. Draco nodded. 'So it would be around 9:00 if there wasn't a time change. But there is a time change. Los Angeles is an 8 hour difference from London. In London right now it would be 9:00. Get it?' She asked. Draco slowly nodded his head in response.

'Kinda.' He said than paused. 'You're pretty smart, you know that?' Ginny smiled and looked to the ground 'Pretty, smart. You're both of those things.' Draco stared at Ginny. She started to blush.

'Thanks.' Ginny quietly said. Draco nodded. After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Draco put a hand to his forehead.

'How are we getting around if we can't use magic? I can't believe we never thought of that.' Ginny dug around in her pocket and pulled out car keys, dangling them in front of Draco. He stared, with wide eyes and took a step back. 'What are those?' He asked sounding scared. Ginny started laughing at the look on his face. She gently threw the keys at him and he jumped back. Ginny couldn't hold in her laughter. 'Ginny what' so funny?' Draco asked getting frustrated.

'Draco, they're just car keys.' Ginny said still giggling. Draco shrugged. 'Oh don't tell me you've never been in a car.'

'What's a car?' Ginny raised her eyebrows at this.

'You can't be serious. You mean to tell me that you have never heard of a car?'

'That is exactly what I'm telling you.' Draco responded. Ginny smiled and picked up the car keys.

'Alright, if you say so. Well a car is a vehicle that brings people where they need to go. It is a form of transportation. There are many different kinds of cars. Cars usually have around 4-7 seats, but some have more. Like a limo or a bus. There are different names for different types of cars, like van, truck, semi, limo, bus. Exactly a bus! You must of heard of the night bus!' Draco shook his head. 'Okay so there is a lot you don't really know about muggle stuff. Today I will teach you as much as I can, because you don't want to sound stupid when you go to school.' Ginny said while she and Draco started walking passed many parked vehicles. 'Look around us. These are all vehicles. Professor McGonagall gave me these keys to a vehicle that we will use while we are here. The keys are what make the car start up. Are you starting to understand?'

'Yea I think so. Which one is ours?' Draco replied scanning his eyes over the parking lot shielding his eyes with his hand from the sun.

'That I don't know. We have to look for the license plate, which is that thing with the numbers and letters on the back, and front of each vehicle. Anyway the license plate says 3DRE925.' They continued to walk, and then suddenly stopped staring in amazement. 'That one.' Ginny said pointing to a very shiny red car with no roof. 'No way! A convertible. Not only is this a convertible but this is a 2012 edition Mustang Convertible! I can't believe professor McGonagall!' Ginny said walking over to it. Draco grinned.

'This is one fancy car.' Draco said running his hand along the car.

'When professor McGonagall said she wanted to make us look as muggle as possible, she really meant it.' Ginny said staring in amazement. 'I can't believe this is ours!' She walked in a circle around the car. Going to the back she opened the trunk, and put her suitcase in the back, along with Draco's. Then she came around to the driver's door, and carefully stepped inside. Giving a shriek, she put the keys in and started the car up. Draco grinned. 'Well what are you waiting for? Get in!' Ginny shrieked to Draco. He opened the door, the smile not leaving his face and sat down beside Ginny. 'So where to first?' Ginny asked.

'Should we go get some muggle clothing?' Draco asked. Ginny nodded. 'Do you know where any shops are?'

'Yes actually, on the plane I was looking at some maps. There is a mall close to here. Let's go!' Ginny said, turning the radio on. A rap song sang from the speakers and Draco jumped.

'What is this fast talking rubbish? He asked. Ginny laughed.

'You really don't know anything about muggles. This is rap music. This is an amazing song!' Ginny started singing along with the lyrics and turned the radio on full blast. Draco sighed as they left the airport. The music suddenly turned down and the car stopped moving.

'Why are we stopped?' Draco asked.

'We have to pay for the car being parked.' Ginny replied, and gave the machine money. She got some change back, and sped off out of the airport. Ginny turned the music on full blast again and sang along.

_So what we get drunk;_

_So what we smoke weed_

_We're just having fun;_

_And we don't care who sees_

_So what we go out-_

_That's how it' supposed to be_

_Living young and wild and free_

'What is smoking weed?' Draco asked over the loud blare of music.

'Weed is a drug.' Ginny replied. 'Now shut up and listen to the music.' Draco closed his mouth and looked at the scenery around him. Not a single cloud was to be seen in the sky, and the sun was nice and warm. Palm trees, girls in bikinis, people rollerblading and boys on skateboards were seen everywhere. After about 5 minutes, they came to a stop. 'Well we are at the mall. Let's go.' Ginny said pushing the button for the roof to fold up. Together they walked to the mall. All around people were eyeing them up and down.

'Why are they staring at us?' Draco whispered to Ginny with a clenched jaw.

'Well it's not everyday they see people walking around in long roves.' Ginny replied. 'This is exactly whey we needed to come here. For new muggle clothing!' She said, and began to walk faster keeping her head down low.

'How long will this take us?' Draco asked trying to keep up with Ginny's pace.

'A couple hours.' She replied.

'A couple hours? Are you kidding me? How could it possibly take us a couple hours to buy some clothing? Draco asked. Ginny sighed.

'There is so much more we need to do though Draco.' She said looking around for the entrance. She smiled as she spotted it and began to quickly walk there.

'How do you know so much about this muggle stuff anyways?'

'Well my dad is a major muggle fan. No one else in the family really is, they all think its embarrassing, so I just go along with it. But really I am fascinated by it. And I haven't told anyone that before so you better keep it a secret. When my dad first became interested it was just shortly after I was born. When I turned 5 is when I became interested, and I have been ever since. I have done so much research and spent so much time doing muggle things, so I know tons about it!' Ginny replied. 'Now whose clothes are we buying first? Let's buy yours first. We will just look through the mall and look at all the stores.' Ginny said as they entered the front doors. When they stepped inside Draco's eyes widened. This place was madness. People were everywhere, it was all so loud and music was playing. Draco covered his ears but Ginny pulled his hands off. 'Oh come on, you have to get used to this. It's Hollywood. What do you expect?'

'Well this sure wasn't what I expected.'

A/N what did you think? I'm very sorry if it was a rough chapter, I'm still not at my best right now. I hope you all understand. I love you all very much 3 Mwuah! ~Slytherinchick4ev P.S If you want to see a picture of the car, go to my profile and their will be a link!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N Hi everyone! Thank you for the reviews and once again for supporting me! I love you all so dearly! Anyway here we go!**

'Hi there. Is there anything i can help you with? Any sizes?' A pretty girl came and asked Draco and Ginny in West 49. After 30 minutes of walking around the mall, well actually 15 minutes was spent goung up and down on the escalators. Draco was fascinated by them! They eventually arrived at West 49.

'Oh, no thankyou, i think we should be okay.' Ginny replied smiling warmly at the girl. The pretty brunette beamed at them.

'Alright, my names Lily. If you need anything, don't be afraid, to ask.' Lily said turning around, but looking back. 'Cool accent by the way.' She added in before walking off to a pile of clothes.

'Merlins beard was she fit!' Draco gushed to Ginny. She rolled her eyes, and shook her head. 'Thats not what we are here for Draco. What size are you?' She asked walking towards a clothing rack. 'Im guessing medium.' Ginny pulled out a long sleeve blue plaid shirt.

'Large.'

'Alright Large.' She said putting it back, and pulling out the same one in a larger size. 'So what do you thinm about this one?' Ginny asked holding it up to Draco.

'I think that is the most rubbish shirt i have seen in my entire life.' Draco replied, with a fake gag. Ginny once again rolled her eyes at him.

'Well you aren't used to muggle clothing.' Ginny whispered. 'You are just used to the wizard world stuff. We are going to be here awhile so you better get used to it.' Draco sighed.

'Fine, i will try it on.' He said grabbing it from Ginny's hands and walking towards the changerooms. Ginny slowed him down.

'Nu-uh. Don't think we are done. There is still lots more to get.' Draco groaned at this. 'Oh shutup, and look around.' Ginny said leaving Draco for a rack of shirts. Many minutes later, Draco and Ginny met up at the changing rooms. 'Did you find anything you like?'

'Well i dont particularly like any of these clothes, but do i have a choice?' Draco responded to Ginny. 'I have 2 jumpers.' Ginny's jaw dropped.

'Only 2 jumpers? We were shopping in here for an hour, and you could only find 2 jumpers? Your lucky I am such a fantastic shopper, or else we would have been in here for hours. Oh and by the way in America jumpers are called sweaters, remember that. So lets see what you have. Draco showed her a black zip up sweater with a hood.

'Really Draco? Did it need to be black?' Draco nodded. 'Watever, its good. And the other one?' He held up a bright neon orange sweater, with a DC symbol across the front.'That ones great! Now i got 6 shirts, 8 pairs of pants, 4 sweaters, 5 pairs of shoes, 3 jackets, 2 beanies, 2 hats, and 5 belts.' Ginny responded. Draco's eyes widened.

'How are we paying for all this?' Draco asked.

'Before we left professor Mcgonugall gave me a credit card. She said to use it on anything we need. Let's just say there is a lot of money on this card.' Ginny responded shoving some clothes into Draco's hands. 'Now go try these on pretty boy.'

Half an hour later they submerged the store with their hands full of bags. So far for Draco's clothing they bought 4 shirts, 7 pairs of pants, 6 sweaters, 5 pairs of shoes, 2 jackets, 2 beanies, 2 hats, and 3 belts, and a couple accesories. Some of the stuff Draco tried on he didn't like or they didn't fit. 'You need to go get changed out of these robes and into a new outfit. Let's go to the public washrooms and you can get changed there.' Ginny said, walking to the bathrooms pulling Draco along with her.

'What if I need help?'

'Your 18 Draco, i think you can get dressed.' She said pushing him into the bathrooms along with one of the bags. 10 minutes later Draco slowly walked out of the bathrooms. He was wearing a blue, and white plaid lshirt, with a a couple buttons undone. For pants he had on black skinny jeans that were hanging down, exposing a little bit of his checkered boxers. Draco's shoes were neon green and black hightops, On top of Draco's head was a black and green flat brimmed hat. Hanging around his neck is a silver dog chain.

'I look ridiculous! It took me half the time just to get these stupid pants on. They are so tight! And that thing you told me about exposin some of my boxers, it looks so rubbish! This hat is way to flat, and why is the tongue flap on these shoes so big? Why am i wearing a necklace, and what have i got myself into. I can't walk around looking like th-

'Draco you look amazing. I've never seen you look so good before. Did you even look at yourself in the mirror? Look, those girls are checking you out. You're a total babe Draco!' Ginny grinned, and stood up from the bench.

'You really think so?'

'Yea i really do!' She said flashing a smile. 'Before we shop for my clothes let's go to the restaurant on the bottom floor. I'm starving!' Ginny rubbed her stomach and started walking towards the escalators, closely followed by Draco. As they stepped on the escalator going down, Draco spoke up.

'Thanks for helpin me out with everything today Ginny.'

'That's what friends are for right?' She responded smiling" I sure hope he thinks im his friend." Ginny thought to herself as butterflies rose to her stomach. "What if he is just using me, to get to Hermione?" She looked over at Draco and recieved a smile in return. Ginny gave a weak smile and sighed.

In the restaurant

'This is really good, I've never had spaghetti before.' Draco said after scooping in a mouthfull of the buttery noodles.

'Really? I have spaghetti all the time when i go home. I love it!' Ginny said wiping her mouth with a napkin. She took a sip of her soda as Draco spoke.

'Ginny why is that girl over there staring at us?' He asked motioning to one of the waitresses, who was indeed staring at the 2.

'Oh she doesn't see how someone as good looking as you can be with someone like me.' Ginny said tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Draco frowned.

'Excuse me miss. I believe you are beginning to make my girlfriend uncomfortable.' Draco yelled over at the girl, earning many shush's from Ginny.

'Draco what are you doing?' Ginny scolded, though while giggling.

'Ginny your beautiful, and if she doesn't see that well then someone needs to talk to her.' Draco smiled.

'Why did you do that?'

'Cause thats what friends are for.'

**A/N awwee that was a cute quickie! I had to put some cute mushy stuff in there to keep you all entertained. Do not panic though! Draco and Ginny's relationship is nothing but brother/sister, and that is how it will stay! If you want a picture of Draco's outfit go to my profile, and click on the link. Alright! love you all **** Mwuah! ~Slytherinchick4ev**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Hi! I am back with another update after a long wait! Thank you for the reviews! The story is soon coming to an end! I hope you all enjoyed it and will continue to enjoy it for the rest of the way! Love you all!**

'Oh hello. just so you know all our denim clothing is 20% off today.' A blonde girl said to Ginny, while staring at Draco. They were in the store "Garage" shopping for Ginny's clothes now.

'Okay thankyou.' Ginny replied smiling. Draco nodded at the girl. The teenage girl stood in the same spot staring at Draco.

'Im Matlee.' She said extending her hand toward Draco.

'Draco.' He replied, giving her hand a shake.

'Eeeee! You have the cutest accent ever!' The girl screeched! 'Your british, and cute!' Matlee winked. Draco smiled at her and repositioned his hat. 'So Draco, do you come here often?'

'No i just came to buy some clothes for her.' Draco said jerking a thumb towards Ginny. Matlee looked at Ginny with disqust, then smiled back at Draco.

'Oh my god, no offence or anything but why are you wearing a housecoat, that doesnt make you look very pretty. Where did you shop? The dumpster? Your really disqusting. You should do something with your hair to. It's really frizzy and whats the word... Oh got it its really frizzy and knotted up! The housecoat makes you look fat, and also... Gingers have no souls! Draco hun why would you go out in public with such a thing. Gross put it back in its cage.' Matlee said in her high pitched voice. Then laughed. Ginny's smile faded instantly, and her eyes began to water. Draco took Ginny's hand in his and pulled her close to him.

'This girl right here is absolutly beautiful in every way possible. It doesn't matter what her clothes are like, she is beautiful either way. She is an amazing person, that you should not be saying rubbish things about, because you don't know here. She is beautiful inside and out. I am very dissapointed in such poor quality customer service. Ginny we aren't shopping here. We will find a different store.' Draco spun on his heel and pulled Ginny out of the store. As soon as they were out of the store Draco put a hand on Ginnys tear stricken face and tilted it toward him. 'Ginny, don't listen to what that girl says. You are beautiful. Now wipe away those tears gorgeous. Let's go find a place to shop okay?' Draco softly said to her, wiping a tear on her cheek away with his thumb. Ginny smiled and nodded. 'Come on Beautiful.' Draco put an arm around Ginny's waist and walked to the store "Urban Planet" 'Do you want to go in?' He asked.

'Yea.' Ginny replied, stepping into the very large store. 'Oo i see a nice shirt over there. Be right back.' Ginny smiled and took off, leaving Draco alone. After waiting a couple minutes with no return from Ginny, Draco began to look around.

"This would look nice on Ginny." Draco thought to himself as he walked by a loose fitted Black and Green shirt. He pulled the shirt of what hopped to be her size of the rack, and started looking for Ginny. He spotted her near shelves of shoes. Looking in Ginny's arms Draco noticed she had a pile of clothes. 'Ginny!' Draco yelled and walked over to her. While i was waiting for you i found this shirt i thought would look good on you.' Draco said handing her the top. She scanned her eyes over it. 'So what do you think?'

'Draco I absolutly love it! Thank you!' Ginny thanked. 'Do you like these?' Ginny asked pointing to a pair of back knee high boots. Just as she stuck her arm out to point, the clothes in her arms began to topple and fell over. Quickly they were caught by a girl. The girl was the prettiest girl Ginny has ever seen. Besides Hermione. She had waist length, beachy waved midnight black hair. Her skin is pale as pale can be, and her eyes as blue as the ocean. Dark, long eyelashes made her eyes look even bigger than they apready were. Her lips were full, and a bright red color. She laughed a soft happy laugh exposing her straight pearly white teeth.

'Would you like me to carry these for you?' She asked warmly.

'Oh that would be great, thank you.' Ginny replied.

'No problem. I can go get a changing room ready if you like.' She told Ginny.

'That would also be great. Thank you!' Ginny exlaimed.

'Alright! My name is rose. If you need anything just call my name and i'll be here in a jiffy.'

'Nice to meet you Rose. I'm Ginny, and this is Draco.' Ginny introduced.

'Nice to meet you as well. I couldn't help but notice your accent. I love it. I've always wanted an accent. It's an english accent am i right?' Rose asked.

'Yes we just moved here actually from England. Our plane just landed about 3 hours ago.'

'I've always wanted to go to England. I just moved here too. Well i guess not just. I moved last year. I used to live in Manitoba. That's up in Canada.'

'Canada? I've never been to Canada before but from what i've heard its a nice place.'

'Oh you should definitly go! It is a beautiful country, with lots of wildlife! I definitly recommend you visit it one day.' Rose smiled.

'Hmm maybe i will. It sounds great!'

'Yea it really is. But anyway we have got totally off topic.' Rose laughed. 'How about that changeroom?' Rose laughed again. 'Come find me, when you have everything.' With that, she smiled and walked off.

'She was nice. I like her.' Ginny turned to Draco.

'Yea she did seem quite nice. She is extremely pretty too.'

'Yea she is! Anyway lets get back to shopping!' Ginny said scanning her eyes around the place. 'Meet me back here in like half an hour.' When Ginny left Draco went searching for Rose, and found her folding up shirts.

'Hi Rose.' Draco said standing beside her.

'Oh Hi Draco! Done already?' She asked smiling.

'No i just wanted to come over here and thank you. Ever since we got here, people haven't been the nicest to Ginny. So thankyou for being so nice.' Draco said.

'Oh no problem. She seems really nice. And she is honestly like the prettiest girl i have ever seen, besides my step sister. I like Ginny.' Rose said.

'She thinks the same thing about you!' Draco laughed.

'Really? That's so nice!' Rose replied. A couple seconds later Ginny walked over with another pile of clothes in her arms.

'This was all I could find.' Ginny spoke through the bundle. Draco and Rose laughed.

'Here let me help you.' Rose said taking the pile in Ginny's hands over to a changeroom, followed by Ginny and Draco. 'Usually you are only allowed 6 at a time, and you have like 600.' Rose laughed. 'But i'll let it pass this time.' She winked and Ginny thanked her, walking into the change room a couple minutes later Ginny walked out in the shirt Draco found, and jean shorts. She had green gladiator sandals on her feet, and a beaded braclet on her wrist. As she stepped out Draco jokingly wolf whistled.

'You look great Ginny!' Draco said truthfully.

'Yea you look amazing! The green shirt really compliments your pretty eyes, and the green looks great with your shiny hair! This outfit is a must get!' Rose said.

'Yea?'

'Yea!'

'Alright! I'll get it!' Half an hour later they were getting ready to leave the store.

'And your total comes to 265.27.' Rose told them at the cash register. Ginny payed with the credit card and took the 5 bags from Rose.

'It was really nice meeting you Rose!' Ginny said before leaving.

'Are you 2 leaving the mall? Or will you be staying around a while longer?' She asked. Draco shrugged and looked at Ginny.

'Oh we will be staying for a couple more hours! Still lots to buy!' Ginny explained.

'Great! My shift actually ends right now. I'll meet you guys at the front of the store in 5 minutes?' Rose asked.

'Yea! Awesome.' Draco spoke up. They left the store smiling and feeling happy. 'Shes brilliant!'

'Yea she is. Shes so nice! I'm glad she can come shopping with us! I'll be back in like 2 minutes. I'm just going to get changed.' Ginny said picking up one of the bags and entering a public washroom. Draco waited for exactly 2 minutes when Ginny rushed over in the same outfit she had on in the store. 'Do I look okay?'

'Ginny you look great!'

'Thanks!' Ginny replied. After a minute of silence Ginny spoke. 'Oh there's Rose!' They got up from the bench and walked over to Rose.

'Hi! Where are you 2 planning on shopping?' Rose asked.

'Well I was thinking we should buy cellphones. Is there a cellphone store in here?'

'Yea, just around the corner! My uncle actually owns the store. I might be able to get you guys some discounts!' Rose said leading them toward the store. When they entered Draco quietly whispered to Ginny.

'Whats a cellphone?'

'It is a device you use to call somebody, or to text somebody. Texting is like telling somebody something through text.' Ginny whispered back.

'Rosie!' They heard a mans voice. Ginny and Draco looked towards the voice and saw a tall bald guy with a goatee hug Rose, and kiss her on the cheek. 'How are you hun? I haven't seen you in so long. Why don't you come visit me more often?'

'Sorry Uncle Anthony. I have been busy with work, school, and helping with the baby.' Rose smiled and hugged her uncle.

'I know, I know. I guess i've just missed my little flower.' He kissed the top of her head, with a beaming smile.

'Ginny, Draco this is my uncle Anthony. Uncle Anthony these are my new friends Ginny, and Draco. They just moved here today, from England.'

'Pleasure to meet you.' Anthony said shaking each of their hands. 'So your looking to buy a phone?' They nodded their heads. 'Well you've come to the wrong place! Git outta here!' He said waving a hand at them. He then laughed and shook his head. 'Nahh im just kiddin. You have come to the right place. What type of phone are you looking for? Touch? Flip? Full keyboard?'

'Uncle Anthony do you think that they could each of an IPhone? Bills payed by the store? Pleeeeeaaase?' Rose begged.

'No way! They can each have an IPhone honey but i dont think the store will pay for the bill.'

'Pleeaaaasseee?' Rose continued to beg.

'Rose don't worry about it. We can pay.' Ginny tod Rose.

'You are getting your phone for free, i can always get what I want from him.' Rose whispered quietly giggling.

'Pleeeeeeeeaaasssseee, pwetty pweety pweased! For me?' Rose pouted her pefect lips, and made her huge eyes water.

'Resist Anthony, Resist!' Anthony told himself. Rose got right up close with the puppy dog face. 'Resissstt. Who am I kidding, I cant resist. Alright, alright they can each have an Iphone bills payed for by the store.

'Thank you so much sir!' Draco and Hermione said in unison.

'Oh gosh, please do not call me sir, it makes me feel old. Call mee... umm... just call my Uncle Anthony.'

'Okay, thankyou so much Uncle Anthony!' They tried again.

'You are very welcome kids.' he replied back.

'I love you.' Rose told her uncle.

'I love you too Rosie.'

**A/N So? What did you think? Feedback is strongly encouraged! Do you like Rose? What about Uncle Anthony. The character Rose came from my best friend named Rose, who is an absolute goddess and is the sweetest girl you will ever meet. The Idea of Uncle Anthony came from my uncle who is so hip and cool, his name is not Anthony though lol i was watching cake boss and one of the dudes name is Anthony so i just used that. Also I need to say that Garage is an amazing store and the customer service is great! I just needed to add something in! Okay I really need to stop blabbering! Ahaha thanks for the reviews! Something big is going to be revealed about Rose in the upcoming chapters! Try and guess along in a review! Alright love you all! Mwuah-Slytherinchick4**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N Back with another chapter! Thank you for the reviews! Chimmikc- Thank you for noticing that mistake! I didn't notice it while I was proofreading I will fix that when I can! Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

'It was really nice meeting you two.' Rose said to Ginny and Draco at the front doors of the mall. They spent 3 hours shopping together.

'Yea we had a great time! Thanks for showing us around, and once again thank your uncle for the phones!' Ginny replied leaning in to hug Rose. After a tight squeeze Rose hugged Draco.

'Here, I'll put my number in your phones, so we could all hangout sometime. Does that sound good?' Rose asked. They nodded encouragily as Rose typed her number in. 'There you go! Can i get a quick picture of us all together?' She asked.

'Yea of course.' Draco replied pulling the girls in close to him. Rose held her phone out in front of them and snapped a pic.

'Awesome! Well i really should be getting home. My dad and stepmom aren't in the country right now so i need to take care of things at home.'

'I thought you said you have a sister?'

'Yea a step sister. But she is a deadbeat sister. She never does anything for anyone besides herself. So i kinda have to do everything. Anyway see ya! Text me later!' and with that, Rose waved and walked away.

'I really hope we can hangout sometime again with her.' Ginny said as Rose left.

'Yea. It's too bad everyone here isn't as nice as she is.' Draco replied looking at his phone. 'So how does this thing work?' He asked as they walked to their parked car.

'I'll show you when i put all these bags away.' Ginny laughed as she struggled to hold all the bags. Draco took the keys and popped open the trunk for Ginny. She put the bags in, slammed it shut and sat in the front along with Draco. 'Alright. So heres what you do.'

'Where are we going to stay for the 2 months we are here?' Draco asked while waiting in a traffic jam.

'I thought Dumbledore or McGonagall told you.'

'Told me what?'

'They bought us a house. Apparently its a newly built house. Just built last year actually. The owner of the house died before it finished building. They did soon finish it though and put it up for sale. Nobody wanted to buy it because it was too expensive. I dont know if this is true, I just heard that.' Ginny replied resting her head in her hands. 'Ohh come on. Can't this line move any faster?' she groaned.

'No way? The cars understand english?' Draco asked enthusiastically. Ginny stared at him and raised her eyebrows.

'Are you kidding me right now?'

'Is that a no?' he asked dissapointed. Ginny tilted her head back and laughed.

'Is that a no?' Ginny mocked while laughing. 'Yes Draco that is a no. Cars cannot talk or understand english. Honestly, you'd think you would at least know that.'

'Hey! My father never even mentioned muggles. If i even mentioned something that rhymed with muggle i would be smacked. My father was very strict. You can't expect me to know this.' Draco said standing up for himself. Ginny smiled.

'Draco. It's okay. I was just joking. Let loose a little. It's Hollywood. Get used to it.' Ginny replied playfully punching Draco's shoulder.

'I know! You've only told me about a thousand times.' Draco snapped back, then turned his head facing away from Ginny. She frowned than faced the road as the cars began to speed up. After 20 silent minutes of driving Ginny spoke up.

'Your awfully quiet over there.' She said glancing over at him before turning her eyes back to the road. At this, she got no response. 'Draco. Are you mad at me for something I said?' No answer. 'You have no right to be mad at me for what I said. I'm just tryin to help you adjust to Hollywood. I did nothing wrong!' Ginny said raising her voice. She turned to look at Draco. 'You can't ignore me. You need me to tell you everything.' Draco rolled his eyes and looked away. 'Whatever. We will be at the house in 5 minutes.' Ginny said and turned the volume on full blast.

Ginny turned the music off as she slowly pulled up to a high black gate with the initals D.G in the middle. 'Woah.' she quietly said.

'Welcome to the house of Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley. Please enter the 4 digit password to enter.' A mans voice spoke. Draco looked around for the source and found a little black speaker in the stone wall connecting the gates. He watched as Ginny reached over and pushed 4 buttons.

'The password is 5513. Your name has 5 letters, my name has 5 letters, and our last names put together has 13 letters. So think of that if you ever forget the password.' Ginny explained to a silent but amazed Draco.

'Access Granted. Have a great time.' The man spoke again, as the gate slowly swung open.

'I wonder who that man was.' Ginny said to herself as they drove through the gate. As they entered a long road was in front of them. On each side of the road beautiful tall green trees stood. A couple pink bloosemed trees were also around. The grass was green as grass can get and pretty colored birds were chirping. 'This place is absolutly beautiful.' Ginny softly said. As they continued to drive they began to see the house. A very tall white house stood in their view. With what looked like 4 stories, and large fancy windows. A large marble balcony stretched out from the third floor. Long white pillars connected the roof to the white stone that wrapped around the house. A big staircase with fancy black railing led up to the large glass paned doors. 'I can't believe how beautiful this is. It is my dream house.' Ginny dreamingly said looking around. She glanced over at Draco who was suprisingly smiling glancing around. Ginny drove up to the front and parked the car sideways at the front of the house. 'We're here.' Ginny smiled and stepped out of the car. 'Before we take all our bags out lets have a look around the yard.' Together they walked around to the back and gasped. A cobblestone path led them to a blue pool, with a small waterfall coming down from a hotub. A couple meters away from the pool was a white-draped gazebo. Inside the gazebo sat 3 fancy chairs with a glass table in the middle. On the table a vase with roses in the middle sat. Ginny walked over and plucked one out bringing it up to her nose for a sniff. She closed her eyes and smiled. 'It's like heaven.' Ginny put the rose back, and continued down the path. As they walked down the path they passed a rose bush, and many beautiful flowers. But what caught Ginny's eye was the brown rickety fenced in area with 2 large horses grazing inside. Ginny clasped a hand over her mouth and walked over. One of the horses was a dark brown color with a long dark mane. The other one was a light brown color with a white mane. Ginny instantly fell in love with the dark one who trotted over to her. 'This is amazing.' Ginny said while slowly reaching out to touch the horse. 'He's beautiful.' She said. As if the horse understood he put his nuzzle into the palm of her outstretched hand. 'I think I'll call him chestnut.' Ginny continued to pet the horse but looked over at Draco who was stroking the other horses nuzzle.

'This one's a girl. I think her name should be Eleanore.' Draco told Ginny.

'Oh so look whos speaking to me again.' Ginny said stoping petting the horse to cross her arms. Draco sighed.

'Yea I realised that i got mad at you for a silly little thing, and you were just trying to help.' He said also stopping to pet the horse.

'Well i'm glad you decided to speak to me again.' Ginny said smiling. They went in to lean for a hug until both of their phones started to vibrate.

'This means I have a text right?' Draco asked. Ginny nodded and pulled her phone out of her pocket. 'I got a text from rose saying "Have you got to your new house yet? If so text me back!" What did you get?' Draco asked.

'Same thing. Now do you remember how to text?' Ginny asked while texting a response to Rose. She put her phone back in her pocket and looked at Draco who already had his phone back in his pocket. 'Woah look at you. Your a fast learner! What did you tell her?'

'I said "Just arrived 10 minutes ago. This place is a dump. JK LOL!" I even added JK LOL! Isn't that great? I already know what those stand for.' Draco grinned widely. Ginny laughed.

'I'm really glad we're friends Draco.'

'Yea me too.' Ginny smiled.

'Should we go get our bags and go inside?' Ginny asked. Draco agreed so they walked back up the path to the front of the house. They each took many bags in their hands, and Ginny attempted to open the door. Only dropping one bag as she did, they managed to open it. A bag wasn't the only thing they dropped, each one of them dropped a jaw. In front of them was the most amazing place they've ever seen. Everything was shining and it was all marble. A big staircase was in the middle of the entrance. At the top of the the staircase there were 2 ways you could go. Hanging from the ceiling was a large glass crystal chandelier, lighting up the spacious room. Entrances to rooms were all around, and a older man dressed very formally was walking towards them.

'Ah at last, you have arrived. Welcome to your home Mr. Malfoy, and Ms. Weasley. I do hope you had a pleasant flight.' He said bowing towards them

'Oh how kind of you. We had a very good flight thanks. This place is beautiful.'

'Indeed it is. It's a shame Mr. Lotter could not see the house finished before his passing.'

'I already love this place. The yard is absolutly beautiful as well.' Ginny added.

'You can thank the yard workers if you see them. I am your butler, and now legal guardian. If you need absolutly anything at all either ring for me on the bell system, or just call my name. My name is Charles Jeoffrey. Let me take those bags for you.' He said grabbing the bags from both Ginny, and Draco's hands.

'Oh, thankyou very much Charles.' Ginny thanked.

'My pleasure Ms. Weasley.' Charles dissapeared and reappeared in seconds.

'Let me give you a tour of your house.'

'123 rooms, not including the 46 bathrooms, 1 movie theatre, 1 gymnasium, 1 music room, a library, and a ball room. I also counted 423 windows, and 23 maids/chefs/yardworkers.' Ginny read off of her notepad while lying across from Draco on a white soft couch in the library. Draco was poking at the warm fire in front of them with a fire poker.

'What are we supposed to do with all those rooms?'

'Have a huge game of hide and seek.' Ginny joked. Draco chuckled.

'Now wouldn't that be fun.' Draco replied, still chuckling.

'So Draco are you ready for school tomorrow. We will finally get to see Hermione again.' Ginny said changing the subject.

'I can't wait. Do you think she will be any different?' Draco asked.

'I really don't know Draco. I'm sure she will be nice though, and smart. Can you imagine a world where Hermione isnt always kind, and smart. That would be tragic.'

'Yea, no kidding. I just hope everything goes well.' Draco said, looking up from the fire to Ginny.

'I hope so to Draco. I really do.'

**A/N soo did you all enjoy that chapter? I sure hope you did. I hope I explained the house well enough! Draco and Ginny will be off to Highschool right away. And yes! Hermione will be back. Can't wait. Love you all ~Mwuah!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I love you all! I am so sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter in a while! I have been so crazy busy that I haven't had time to actually sit down and write a decent chapter. Also I have had major writers block! I finally had enough time though so I hope you all enjoy this chapter! It is a long one! ~Mwuah**

Ginny woke up the next morning to a loud trumpet playing. She fell off her bed from being so startled. 'Ughh turn the noise off.' Ginny said grabbing one of the pillows from her bed and covering her head with it. The trumpet continued to play. She groaned once again and opened up her sleepy eyes. The next groan was the loudest yet. Ginny's alarm clock read 5:30am. She slowly got up and slid her feet into her warm pink slippers. Walking very slowly Ginny walked out of her room into the large hallway. Both Ginny and Draco's bedrooms were on the second floor but on opposite sides of the staircase. When she walked into the hallway she saw Draco already walking towards the stairs slowly. 'Why are we up so early?' Ginny whined.

'I dont know. I just woke up to come and shove the trumpet up the players a-'

'Okeh!' Ginny said cutting him off. 'Let's just call for Charles.'

'How exactly do we call for Charles?' Draco asked.

'Like this. CHARLES!' Ginny screamed his name on the top of her lungs. She recieved an amused look from Draco. 'If the people in this house are going to wake us up early the rest of the house can wake up too.' Ginny smiled. In no longer than a minute Charles walked to the bottom of the staircase, dressed in track clothes. He smiled at the 2 barely awake teens.

'Ah I see you have awaken.' Charles spoke.

'Yes we have. And why must I ask are we awake this early?' Draco snapped.

'The morning exercise of course.' Charles replied. 'Now go back to your rooms and get changed into some jogging clothes. We are going for a run.'

'No we are not.'

'It is a priority in this house. I am your guardian. I must take good care of you. You must be in shape. Now be down in 10 minutes.' Charles said and walked away. The 2 groaned in unison. 10 minutes later both of them were downstairs ready for a jog. Ginny had on Black Yoga pants, and A tight fitted black tanktop. Her hair was pulled back into a high, sleek ponytail. Draco had on an under armour t-shirt that tightly gripped his muscles, and knee length black shorts.

'How long do we have to run for?' Draco asked.

'I will take you down the running trails in the backyard. It is about a 2km run.' Charles said filling up 3 waterbottles. Draco groaned, as well did Ginny.

'Shall we go then?' Charles asked walking towards the door. They walked outside and the sky was still a bit dark but slowly lighting up. Birds were already chirping, and crickets could be heard.

'This is beautiful.' Ginny said as they stepped outside.

'Yes it is quite nice at dawn. This is why we must get up so early. Let's go around back.' The three walked to the back and Ginny immediatly walked towards the horses. She streched her hand out to stroke the nuzzle of Chestnut.

'Good morning handsome.' She pecked a kiss on Chestnuts nuzzle and smiled.

'Chestnut suits him very well.' Charles said coming up behind Ginny. 'What have you decided to call the other one?'

'Eleanore. Shes beautiful.' Draco said petting his horse.

'Indeed they are. As much as I would like to stay we should get going. We will start with a slow jog. I will lead the way.' Draco and Ginny started joggin behind Charles as he began to make his way down a trail. After 5 minutes of running straight they reached a turn. The path led into a bundle of trees. They could hear the sound of rushing water. Ahead of them Charles stopped and pointed upward to a small ledge with a miniture waterfull cascading down. Colorful flowers sorrounded the edges of the little pond the waterfall crashed down into. 'Isn't that amazing?'

'This is the most beautiful thing i have ever seen in my entire life. I love this place.' Ginny stared in amazement.

'Wow this is just lovely.' Draco said. They walked toward the edge of the pond and looked down. Bright coloured fish were swimming around. 'Wicked!'

'Yes, pretty neat right? The fish came from Australia.' Charles said. Ginny took a sip of her water, which lead to Draco taking a sip of his.

'Who feeds them?' Ginny wondered aloud.

'The yard workers come and feed these little guys. Yes, they are just wondeful. But if you want to have time to get ready for your first day of school we have keep running. We are going to pick up the pace a little.' Charles said and began to run. Ginny and Draco followed behind.

'Oh'-breath 'my'-breath 'god' breath. Ginny tried to speak as they returned back home. They were standing beside the pool; Both of the teens panting. 'Must'-breath 'Have'-breath 'Cold'-breath 'shower'-breath. Draco whiped a hand across his forehead then slowly leaned over and pushed Ginny into the pool. She landed in the water with a loud splash. Draco began to laugh as Ginny rose out of the water shaking with anger.'You As-' Ginny was cut off by another splash. She looked beside her and Draco came up out of the water. On the pool ledge Charles was doubled over in laughter. He took his IPhone out of his pocket and snapped a picture of them both glaring in the pool. Ginny loudly screamed sending birds flying from the trees and making Draco and Charles cover their ears. 'I hate you Draco! Thankyou Charles for pushing him in.' Ginny put her hands on top of Draco's head and dunked him under the water. Then she swam to the edge and hopped out. She wrung her hair out and opened the back patio door slamming it behind her. Draco and Charles laughed and came in a couple moments later. Wet foot prints and droplets of water led towards the staircase. If you listened closely you could hear the shower running.

'Breakfast will be ready for you when you come down.' Charles said and left. Draco went upstairs and entered his large room. He went into his bathroom and grabbed a towel. Quickly stripping he jumped into the shower.

'This is absolute royalty. This meal is fit for the queen.' Ginny said as she entered the kitchen. She was already dressed but her hair was wrapped up in a towel. For a shirt Ginny had on a hot pink spaghetti strap tank top. She had tight light blue shorts on, and hot pink gladiator sandals. A diamond necklace hung off her neck, and pink sparkling earrings were stuck in her ears. 'This is going to be tasty.' Ginny said rubbing her hands together. On a long table layed many plates of food. Trays of bacon, toast, biscuits, fruit, pancakes, and waffles were layed out. Bowls of hash browns, different cereals, and oatmeal were also there. There were jugs of apple, grape, and peach juice. Milk was also a drink served. Plates of eggs, ham, and sausages were spreaded around. 'Do we get this everyday?' Ginny asked putting 3 pancakes on her plate. She then put 4 sausages and 2 pieces of toast. Than she shrugged her shoulders and took 2 eggs and a large glass of orange juice. 'Even Hogwarts couldn't beat this.' Ginny exclaimed. Charles gave a puzzled look.

'What is Hogwarts Ms. Weasley?' He asked. Ginny's eyes widened and she paused her chewing.

'Uhm its just this uhm.' Just then Draco bounded into the kitchen.

'Its this restaurant we went to when we were young.' Draco quickly said and slid into a seat beside Ginny. Charles nodded, and Ginny gave Draco a thankful look. He nodded and put a pancake on his plate. Ginny burped and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. The boys looked at her so she paused her chewing.

'Wha' I got my brovers apetise.' Ginny said trying to talk with her mouth full. Charles once again looked confused.

'I think she means she got her brothers appetite.' Draco explained and looked and Ginny. She smiled with food in her mouth and gave a thumbs up. Ginny chugged the last of her orange juice, burped again and stood up, using her hand as a napkin again.

'That was delicious. Thanks Charles.' Ginny said and ran up to her room. Draco finished 10 minutes later and went to get dressed. He changed into a plain Black hoodie with white strings. For pants he had on blue skinny jeans that showed a little of his checkered boxers. Draco perfectly spiked his hair than put his dogchain around his neck. Checking himself out in the mirror he smiled. "I really do look good." He thought to himself. He put on a pair of Green Osiris sneakers, grabbed his phone and headed downstairs. Ginny was still getting ready as Draco got a text from Rose.

"Good luck at school today. Wanna hang after school? Text me l8ter!" The text said. Draco yelled to Ginny.

'Ginny!' No response. 'Ginny!'

'What?!'

'Did Rose text you?' Draco yelled back.

'Yea I told her we will text her after school.' Ginny yelled. Draco nodded to himself. 'Anything else?'

'Yea hurry up!' Draco yelled. 5 minutes later Ginny came down the stairs with her makeup and hair done. Over her shoulder was a large black purse that she would use for a backpack. Her hair was straitened to precise and pulled back into a long sleek high pony tail. 'It's about time. You look dashing.'

'Oh thank you. You look brilliant as well!' Ginny said with a smile.

'So are you ready for you're first day of school?' Charles asked appearing out of nowhere. They nodded. 'Good. Well either you could drive your car to the school, or I could drive you in the limo.' Charles said. 'Your choice.' Draco looked at Ginny and shrugged. Ginny answered for the both of them.

'I guess we will take the limo.'

'Good choice. Shall we go then?' Charles asked.

'Yes we shall.' Ginny answered. They walked outside and a long black limo was parked out front. Charles opened the door for them as they climbed inside. He then went to the front and started the limo up.

'It is about a 20 minute drive from the house to the school.' Charles spook as they began to drive.

'Could you tell us a little more about the school?' Ginny asked.

'Yes. The school you are going to is called Gideon Granger Academy. It is a high school with grades 9-12. The school is owned by Mr. Dale Kingsley and Mrs. Jane Granger. It is a private school. There are no uniforms you have to worry about. In the school is a cafeteria where you will eat your lunch. It is a very prestigious school. You must not get expelled or suspended or else there will be a punishment. Understood?' Ginny and Draco nodded in the back. 'Very well we will be there right away.' He grinned at the teens.

'I am so excited! I don't think I have ever been so excited in my life.' Draco told Ginny.

'Yea I am very excited too.' Ginny said but then went quiet as they pulled up to a large gate like the one they have at their house. Charles rolled down the window and pulled out two cards. He slid each card one by one into a small box and waited a couple seconds.

'Ginevra Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Grade 12 students. Is this correct?' A ladies voice spoke from the machine.

'Yes.'

'Access Granted.' After the lady said this the gates opened and Charles drove the limo through.

'You both have student ID cards. Every student here does. When you come to the entrance you must insert your cards into the machine to be scanned.' Charles explained. 'You must use them every morning.' He then drove through. Around them was a large green lawn, with some trees sprawled around. As he continued to drive the school came into view. It was very tall and very long! The color was white and there were about 200 windows! Parked cars were in a fancy parking lot. 'Well this is it! I will help you with your bags.' Charles stepped out of the limo first then came and opened the door for Ginny. As he did this many people outside stopped what they were doing and stared. Draco stepped out soon behind Ginny. Charles went to the trunk and pulled out their bags handing them to Draco and Ginny. 'Is there anything else you need?'

'No that is good thank you. Have a nice day Charles.' Ginny said smiling warmly.

'You two have a great first day as well! Good bye now.' Charles said and slowly pulled away in the limo leaving Draco and Ginny alone.

'This is it Draco. Let's go.' Ginny said and together they started walking to the large stairs that led into the school. All around people continued to stare, whisper and point. 'Draco why is it, that everywhere we go people stare. They are all staring.' She whispered.

'It's because we are so god damn hot…I'm just joking it is because we are new. It is the beginning of April. Everyone here has been here all year.' Draco said and opened the school door for Ginny. When they stepped inside the bell rang and students were everywhere. But in less than a minute the halls were empty and everyone was in their class. Draco and Ginny went to the office to register in. They opened the door and stepped inside. A lady with dark black hair tied back into a perfect bun smiled at them. She had bright red lips and a pointy nose. Glasses hung off the end of her nose, and when she smiled lipstick got on her pearly white teeth.

'You must be Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley, the new students from the United Kingdom. Welcome to Gideon Granger Academy. Are you here to sign in?'

'Yes.' Draco said. 

'Okay. I do believe you have your schedules already. Just sign this paper here, and off to class you go.' She politely said. Draco took the pen and paper she handed him and signed his name. Ginny followed with the same actions. 'Alright. Have a wonderful first day.' They thanked her and together they walked toward the math room. This would be their first class everyday for the 2 months they are here.

'I'm so nervous.' Ginny whispered to Draco as they stood in front of the door.

'Me too. Everything will be okay though. I'm sure of it.' Draco replied. Then slowly he put his hand on the door knob and turned it. The class went silent and everyone stopped what they were doing and stared.

'At last. You have arrived. Please come in' the teacher spoke. He was a short man with a big round belly. His hair was gray and many bald spots were to be seen. 'Class we have some new students joining us. Please be very welcoming to them. They transferred here all the way from England. Introduce yourselves please.' Draco stepped forward and scanned the room for Hermione. He couldn't see her.

'My name is Draco Malfoy, and this is my cousin Ginny.' Draco said waving a hand towards Ginny. Ginny waved to the class and smiled.

'Hello everyone.' She said. Some of the boys wolf whistled and Draco smirked.

'Welcome to the Gideon Granger Academy. We all…' Draco couldn't focus on the rest of what the teacher was saying. His mind was somewhere else.

Find Hermione

**A/N Annnd that is the end of the chapter! I hope you all liked it! Once again I apologize for the super long wait! I have been really busy through out the summer, so I haven't had time to sit down and write a decent chapter. Any time that I did have, I had major writers block! So my apologies. I did write you a long chapter to make up for it though! Thanks to my reviewers! I love you all! ~Mwuah~  
>Slytherinchick4ev<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Hey! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! I will try to update sooner next time! Thanks for the reviews! ~Mwuah~ Slytherinchick4ev**

Draco's jaw almost dropped when he spotted Hermione at the very back of the room, filing down her nails. He could hardly recognize her. To be honest he want even sure if that was her. Her once light brown curly hair was now pin straight, and dark brown. Her skin was perfectly tanned, and she had perfect white teeth, with pink lip gloss on. Her eyes had eyeliner, and eye shadow on them. But the thing that made her stand out was her eye color. They were a very bright green. Like nothing you've ever seen before. She looked up at him and smiled. Looks like her personality hasn't changed, Draco thought to himself.

'Sit in any empty seat you like. By the way, I'm Mr. Fletcher.' The teacher said with a warm smile. Draco scanned the room for an empty seat. Lucky enough there were 2 seats right beside each other for them. But they were at the front. Draco looked at Ginny, and then sat down. Ginny took a seat beside him.

'Okay class, which one of you can come up here and solve this equation. Never mind I'm going to pick. Tristan come on up.'

'Well that went well.' Draco said to Ginny at their lockers.

'Did you see Hermione? I hardly recognized her.' Ginny said putting her books in, and grabbing different ones.

'Yea, she looks a lot different. What's our next class. I have to try and get there early to get a seat beside her.' Draco asked.

'We have history.' Ginny replied and closed her locker. Draco sighed and closed his locker as well.

'Ginny? Draco?' A cheery voice asked from behind them. They turned around, and smiled. Standing there was Rose. 'You should have told me you came to this school.' Rose said hugging her friends. 'How was your first class?'

'It was great.' Ginny replied.

'So do you like it here?'

'So far so good.' Ginny said smiling.

'I can't believe this is your new school! What do you have next class?' Rose asked the two.

'History.' Draco said this time.

'Me too! Let's go!' Rose said enthusiastically and they began to walk together. After only a couple seconds of walking Rose got shoved from behind and her books went flying to the floor. You could hear girly laughter from behind, and then 3 girls walked by.

'Loser!' They said as they walked by. Draco glared at the backs of the girls and bent down to pick up Rose's books.

'Who was that?' He asked as he stood up and handed her books over.

'Thanks. Oh just these girls. Anyway let's get going.' Rose said quickly brushing the topic off. Ginny and Draco looked at each other and then looked at rose and raised their eyebrows. 'What? Let's go.' She said and began walking. Draco and Ginny sighed and followed. 'Here we are.' Rose said and pushed open a door. All of the seats were empty so Draco ran to the back and sat down in the wooden desk. Ginny said one seat ahead of him, and Rose sat beside her. About 5 minutes later a bell rang at students filed in, along with a teacher. The students all sat down but Draco didn't spot Hermione. 3 empty seats were beside Draco.

'Everyone open up your textbooks to page 237, we will pick up from where we left off.' A teacher said. Draco looked up at the teacher. She was a very tall skinny older lady; with fire engine red hear that fell to her shoulders. Glasses sat on her nose, at the very tip that made her look cross-eyed. Ginny turned around and whispered to Draco.

'Should we tell her we are new here?' Ginny asked. Draco shrugged then shook his head.

'Nah, lets just go along with it.' Draco said with a smile. Ginny agreed and turned back to her desk.

'Romulus is given the credit for founding Ancient Rome – so legend has it. Children in Roman schools were taught the story and it became almost set in stone. Romulus and Remus were twin brothers. They were abandoned by their parents as babies and put into a basket that was then placed into the River Tiber. The basket ran aground and the twins were discovered by a female wolf. The wolf nursed the babies for a short time before they were found by a shepherd. The shepherd then brought up the twins.' The teacher said reading aloud from the textbook. She was interrupted by a slammed door. Draco's eyes shot up to the door and he spotted Hermione followed by 2 other girls walking through it. Draco's jaw dropped when he saw Hermione's outfit. For a shirt she had on a very tight dark blue top. It had a zipper up the front in the middle, and some ruffles at the top. She had very short, very tight black shorts on. You could hear her walk around because she was wearing blue sparkly wedge sandals that made a "click-click-click" sound wherever she went. On her wrist were gold bangles and she had an aqua teardrop double row necklace on. Her hair fell to her waist. In Hermione's arm was a big black purse. 'You're late.' The teacher said looking up from the textbook.

'You're still old as hell I see.' Hermione shot back. Draco gasped. She stole a glance at him and glared. Draco got a sick feeling to his stomach.

'You will not talk to me like that Ms. Granger.' The teacher said. Hermione and her friends laughed.

'If I were you Mrs. Elmore I would keep your mouth shut and watch what you say to me. You wouldn't want me reporting you back to my daddy and mommy would you?' Hermione got right in the teachers face to say this. The teacher swallowed and shook her head. 'Didn't think so.' She laughed and took a seat right beside Draco. Hermione looked at him and caught her staring at him.

'You're the new kid right?' Hermione whispered to him. He nodded, and she smiled.

'You are quite the eye candy aren't you Drake?' Hermione said to him.

'It's Draco actually.'

'Do I look like I care?' Hermione replied pulling lip-gloss out of her bag. Draco started to worry. Maybe she was just in a bad mood today. Maybe it's just her time of the month. Draco thought to himself. 'So your cousins with that ginger?' Hermione whispered while putting on lip-gloss.

'Yea, her names Ginny by the way.' Draco replied.

'Okay Draco. Like I said before do I look like I care?' Hermione said, and then turned her attention to the teacher. Draco sighed and listened to the teacher as well.

'So how was your first half of the day?' Rose asked Ginny and Draco while walking towards the cafeteria for lunch.

'It was good I guess.' Draco replied. Ginny agreed.

'That's good. Did you make new friends?'

'I talked with Hermione Granger.' Draco told Rose. Rose's smile faded. 'What?'

'Nothing.' Rose replied.

'Well it's obviously something.' Ginny said, noticing as well. Draco nodded.

'I just think Hermione isn't really a friend you should be making.' Rose told them. Draco and Ginny glanced at each other.

'Why not?' Ginny asked. Rose pushed opened the doors to a crowded cafeteria. Ginny and Draco's jaws dropped.

'Nevermind, anyway here at this school there are cliques. You got your freshman.' Rose said pointing to a table filled with some teens. 'Preps, J.V jocks, Asian nerds, cool Asians, varsity jocks, unfriendly black hotties, girls who eat their feelings, girls who don't eat anything, desperate wannabes, burnouts, sexually active band geeks, the greatest people you will ever meet, and the worst.' Rose said pointing to a table where Hermione sat, and 2 other very pretty girls. 'Beware of the plastics.'

**A/N Sooo how did y'all like it? I hope you loved it! So that little bit at the end there about the "Cliques" is from Mean Girls. I just love that movie! Hermione is finally back in the story! Not quite what you expected her to be…. Review 3  
>Mwuah~ Slytherinchick4ev<strong>


End file.
